If You Love Somebody, Set Them Free
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Chloe's Mom comes to New York to search for her missing daughter. Havok follows. Sequel to Sister Moon. rated T for language and violence.
1. Enter Desdemona Lashonde

Okay, this is the sequel to Sister Moon. Read that first, then you'll understand this story…here goes NUTHIN!

If You Love Somebody, Set Them Free

AKA

Chapter 1

Enter Desdemona Lashonde

In Texas, San Antonio, home of the Alamo, it was hot. Hot and Humid.

The city bustled about as usual.

Every now and then, the wail of a firetruck siren rang out.

14-year-old Tristan sighed moodily as he muttered," This is so dumb… Chloe's havin' the time of her life in New York and I'M stuck here…"

Suddenly, he heard his mom shout," WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! PALOMA, WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!?!?"

Tristan quickly stood to his feet, as three-year-old Bella began to cry, and he muttered," Just what we need."

***

Desdemona was feeling so many things, it wasn't funny.

Fury was the foremost. Gut-wrenching fear. And deep, deep sorrow.

"Paloma, what happened?! I thought you told me that your friend was dependable! Like hell it wasn't her fault! She doesn't have alarms?! Cameras?! Don't give me that crap! No, I'm coming to New York! And I am going to FIND my daughter! I don't give a damn! I'm coming!"

She slammed the phone down and turned around wildly.

Three of her children were looking at her blankly.

The oldest asked," Is Chloe okay?"

Desdemona slumped into a chair.

"I don't know…"

The mother suddenly straightened and phoned a number she had not phoned in a while…

"Uriah? Thank you for answering, look, I need you to take care of the kids for a few weeks. No, no, nothing like that! NO! Don't you DARE go there!!! Ok…thank you."

Desdemona looked at her children and ordered," pack your things, you're going to be staying with your father. Tristan, you're coming with me."

***

"HI-YAH!!!"

Chloe swept Mikey's out from under him, and a grin lit up her face," Yay! I did it! I did it!!"

Raphael smirked," Dude, you got pawned by a girl!"

Chloe stuck out her tongue," A teenage mutant NINJA TURTLE girl, to you, Mr. Sexist!!!"

Donatello snickered," Raph, you got schooled by your little sister!"

Leonardo was trying not to burst into laughter, hand over mouth, eyes shut as he shook with laughter. Boy, since Chloe had joined their sparring sessions, things had been so much lighter…he didn't know if he was losing it or what, but she kept things so fresh…sometimes reminding them, again, that things are not as they seem.

Chloe now bowed to Mikey, who grinned," You're getting better!"

Splinter added," Chloe, I believe you are ready for the midnight patrols. It is now up to you, whether or not you go."

Chloe squealed and pulled Leo to his feet, dancing with him as she sang," I'm going out tonight!! I'm going out tonight!!! WHOO-HOO-HOO!!!!"

Suddenly, April appeared, looking a little shaken as she announced," Hey everyone, I've got some news and I'm not sure if it's good or bad."

Chloe froze, and in her stomach, her gut wrenched.

"My mom's coming here, isn't she?"

April stared," How the heck did you know?"

Chloe smiled wryly," Gut instinct. I know my mom. She's tough, brave, and LOYAL. I knew she wouldn't rest… I just don't know if her loyalty and motherliness will be enough to cause her to accept me as I am…" Chloe looked down at her self.

She had never felt entirely comfortable going about wearing nothing, so came up with a new outfit; blue short skirt, brown tights and a pink halter-top. Her weapon of choice? A thick, knotted rope and grappling hook.

She didn't wear shoes, if she could help it, and her hair was braided back, a light pink bandana tied around her head.

She wrinkled her snout as she added," Is my mom coming alone?"

"She's brining one of your brothers with her. Oh, and also, three of your friends are coming with her."

Chloe stopped short," _What?!_"

"Um… she said she was bringing Alex, Tana and Charis." April clarified.

Mikey turned to Chloe," You didn't tell us you had friends."

Chloe muttered," I didn't know I HAD friends…um," she added louder," These friends…I haven't seen them in _years_! why are they showing up now?!"

Splinter replied," Perhaps they are concerned about you, Chloe. What is the saying? Ah, you don't know what you have until it is gone."

Chloe rolled her eyes," man… HOLY SNAP! What if the Shredder finds out that they're in the city?! What if they are in danger?! Oh man, oh man, oh man…" She moaned, sinking to her knees, face in hands.

Leo knelt by her," Chloe, hey, remember I told you we'd deal with this when it became a reality?"

Chloe was still moaning," Man, oh man, oh man, oh man…"

Raphael shouted," SNAP OUT OF IT, CHLOE!!!"

"AH!" Chloe jumped and shouted," DON'T YELL AT ME!!!"

Raphael yelled back," DON'T FREAK OUT!"

Chloe shouted," YOU'RE STILL YELLING!!"

Mikey interrupted," Um, pizza anyone?"

Chloe and Raphael both stared blankly.

Don grinned," That always works!"

Leonardo cut in," Okay, so, when are Chloe's family coming?"

"They'll be here tomorrow." April responded.

Chloe took a deep breath. And laughed. And then cried.

And then hiccupped.

"WHAT AM I GOIN TO DO?!?!" she wailed.

Raphael was about to yell when Donatello told her," Don't sweat it, Chloe, we'll think of something… but it looks like we're going to have to tell your mom at least what really happened to you."

Chloe sniffled," My letter didn't do any good…"

Leonardo corrected," You let her know you're alive. That has to count for something."

Chloe snorted," yeah, writing to someone to let them know you're alive is great! I feel like a damn skeleton in the closet."

"You are." Raphael pointed bluntly.

Chloe smacked her forehead," Oh, RIGHT! I'm a mutant turtle! What was I thinking?"

Mikey ran out of the room, and came back with a kit-kat bar.

Chloe's eyes widened and she chirped," Kit-kat! Yummy! Gimme!"

"Calm down first, Chloe." Mikey told her in his best 'Leo' voice.

She pouted," but I like da kit-kat!"

"Calm down!"

She pouted," Ok!"

Mikey gave one kitkat and she muched on it happily as Donatello resumed," April, first, we'll need you to tell Chloe's mom the story. Then, if she's not content with that, we'll introduce her to Leo. Leo will tell her the story again. Then, we'll show her Chloe. If she screams and calls the police, we'll vanish, and it will be your voice against hers. Like you said when you first met us, who'd believe her, I mean, giant talking turtles?"

April nodded," Sounds like a plan."

Leonardo took the kit-kats from Mikey, glaring," How'd you find these?"

Mikey grinned," Dude, I'm the little brother who gets you into trouble! I know where you guys stash your stuff!"

Chloe interrupted," May I have another?"

Leo gave her the whole bar.

She squealed and smooched him, in front of everyone, before going back to muching on her chocolate.

Donatello grinned," I've heard about chocolate having that effect on women…I didn't believe it was true."

Leo was grinning foolishly from the kiss, and April cleared her throat," I'd better go and get ready to greet Chloe's mother."

Chloe looked up, worried for a moment, before licking her fingers.

"I'll try to be calm. But for goodness' sakes, put yourselves in MY shoes!"

Donnie tried and he turned pale," Oh Shell…"

Chloe nodded darkly," NOW do you understand?"

Donnie asked," Can I have a kit-kat?"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW?!

In other words, REVIEW!!!!


	2. UhOh, TROUBLE!

oops! i realized i accidenytly replaced chapter two with three...here's the real chapter two, soorrreeee!

Chapter two

UH-OH! Trouble!

Tristan looked out the window, trying to ignore the screaming baby two rows up.

Alex, red-haired and freckled with a thin, athletic build, sighed," Chloe…I haven't talked to her in years…"

Montana, also known as Tana, murmured," Yeah, it's been that long… I miss her."

Charis added," Remember that time she wrote that story and included our characters in it? she put US in her story…"

Tana smiled," Yeah…She was so weird, but I liked her."

Alex sighed," She was the only one who could keep up with me when we'd go running."

Tristan, sitting behind them, asked," So, why have you girls been so long in contacting her?"

Alex looked behind him," College, work, planning for the future… it's really time consuming, dude."

Tristan snorted," If you were such good friends, even an occasional Email would be great!"

Tana sighed, feeling guilty," well, we're going to find her! and so help me if I go back to SA without finding her!"

Alex nodded," I'm in."

Charis added bravely," Me three!!!"

Tristan growled softly," I'm stuck with the three musketeers…great. just great."

***

April swallowed hard as she saw an older, though not too much older version of Chloe.

The slightly older woman was a few inches taller then her pale daughter, darker skinned with a short hair cut. Her eyes were flashing hazel green and her face had a few lines of care, sorrow and childbirth pain", just like Maud Muller from John Greenleaf Whittier's poem.

The woman was followed by a six-foot young man with pale blonde hair and fair skin, and three young woman.

April nodded as they came over to her and the woman said curtly," You're April O'Neil?"

April nodded," yes, Ms. Ma-"

"It's Lashonde. Just call me Desdemona." The older woman responded, not unkindly, but her eyes were not friendly.

April swallowed and replied," Come with me."

***

Kyle Johnson, proud member of the Foot clan, silently pretended to be examining a piece in April's shop as three young woman entered.

One was tall, with red, springy hair and bright brown eyes.

The second was also tall and thin with an elven face, blonde hair and bright grey eyes.

The third was dark skinned, dark haired and her teeth were bright white.

"So, This is where Chloe was working when she…disappeared." The red head shuddered.

The pale girl added," It's scary…I wonder what happened?"

"I don't know…but I hope she's ok." The dark girl declared.

Kyle smiled as he turned to them," You're friends of Chloe? Chloe Mab? I met her when she was working here!"

The redhead's eyes widened," Do you know what happened to her?!"

The young man looked down," Sadly, no. What are your names? If I see her, where can I contact you?"

"I'm Alex," the red told him," This is Charis," the pale girl nodded," And this is Tana." The dark haired girl flashed a white smile," We'll be here, as far as I know." Alex added.

Kyle nodded," Perfect. Thank you. I'll be looking for her."

He left the shop, smiling evilly.

***

April sat down with Tristan and Desdemona and asked," Okay, I'm going to tell you everything. But before I do, I ask three things. 1, don't interrupt until I'm done. 2, keep your mind open, even though that's going to be very difficult. And 3, don't smash my shop up."

Tristan chuckled as Desdemona responded," Okay, April. I promise. Now. Spill."

April began the story.

She went back in time to when she had been an assistant to Baxter Stockman. Her incredible rescue. Her secret friendship. And then, what happened when Chloe crashed into their lives. The meeting. The kidnapping. The brainwashing. The healing. And Chloe's new home.

"So, you see, Chloe is alive, and well, but she's changed. and that's why she didn't return home…the reason for her letter…and the reason I've been so vague on details."

Desdemona blinked.

Tristan stood up angrily," This sounds like a bunch of sci-fi crap! I'm too old for fairytales! Where the hell is my sister?!" he snarled.

Desdemona sighed," Tristan, stop being so disrespectful!"

At this moment, a small, round object was thrown into the room, and smoke and gas hissed out from it.

Desdemona yelled, "What the hell-"

The three passed out.

Foot Ninjas entered the building, and they quickly picked up Desdemona and Tristan.

Elsewhere, Alex, Tana and Charis were in the same situation…unconscious, being carried by foot soldiers. When April woke up, she was alone.

* * *

Oy vey...

Reveiw!!!


	3. What's Goin' Down?

Another chapter!! yay! would you beleive i stayed up til 2 in the morning typing this up? no wonder all the chapters are so short!

Read on!

Chapter 3

What's Goin' Down?

Chloe and Leonardo slowly made their way to April's. Leo was in no hurry, and neither was Chloe. She clung to his arm like a child, and murmured, "Leo, I'm scared."

Leo put his arm around her," Chloe, don't worry. We'll deal with whatever happens, I promise you."

As they reached April's apartment from the basement entrance, Leo heard April's frantic voice.

He tensed, and Chloe drew her rope and grappling hook as she responded," Something's wrong!"

They cautiously entered the kitchen. April was on the phone, talking to the police," This ISN'T a joke! Yes…okay, thank you."

She hung up and turned, jumping slightly as she saw them.

Leo asked, "What happened?"

"Chloe…Leo…the foot kidnapped Chloe's mom, brother and friends." April told them, looking scared and ashamed at the same time.

Chloe's eyes widened and she screamed," NO!! No! We have to rescue them! Before something terrible happens!!!"

Leo turned to her, "Chloe, do you remember where they held you captive?"

Chloe blanched, "Yes! I do!"

Leo's jaw tightened, "We'll find them. Tonight!"

***

Alex groaned…and then screamed.

"Oh please, that is so old!" Baxter grumbled.

Alex was strapped to a table, and she yelled," What the hell?!"

Baxter responded," You are going to be the second human recorded to be mutated…congratulations."

Alex snarled," You helped kidnap Chloe, didn't you?!"

Baxter chuckled," Kidnap, no, mutate, yes."

Alex's eyes widened," You MUTATED HER?! Why?!"

"You'll find out." Baxter smiled evilly as he tapped more commands into the computer. She started struggling as she was lowered into a containment field.

A green gas filled the containment field.

The redhead threw her head back as her screams rocketed through the room.

***

Tristan shivered as he woke up slowly, adjusting to the room.

He looked at his reflection in the metallic wall and screamed," HOLY CRAP! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS??!?!"

He was covered with grey fur…and he had a plumy wolf's tail.

His face was like a wolf's face, and his grey eyes were large and more ghostly then ever in his grey face.

He had paw-like hands with sharp claws and elongated feet.

He snarled in a bestial manner, and he whirled as the door opened…

WHAM!

He rushed out, snarling, he smacked the ninja unconscious and ran for all he was worth, dropping to all fours, he crashed through a window and raced down the road, howling in rage…

***

Charis moaned as she woke up…and she screamed.

A cat-like woman lay beside her.

And a fox-like woman came from behind her," Charis? Are you okay?!"

Charis stammered," What?! Alex?!?!"

"Yeah, it's me…they mutated us." Alex grumbled as she looked at her black hands, the black fading to red.

Her body was covered by red fur, and her face was now pointed like a fox's, her springy hair looking cute, along with her sleek, straight fur. She had a beautiful fox's tail, black, elongate feet and claws.

"Charis, you're a mutant too…don't freak out, I think you look pretty.'

Charis looked down at herself and blinked," What the hell am I?"

Her feet and hands were white, but her arms were dark-bronze red, white shooting through the bronze, picking out rounded rectangular patches… like a sea turtle…

She had only two finger and two toes…and her bosom was no longer rounded, but flat, covered by a yellow armoring.

She also noted she was naked ad blushed.

"I think you're like a sea-turtle…but it looks really pretty, believe me." Alex responded, "I think that's Tana, sleeping over there."

They looked at the cat girl, who was dark furred, with a sleep tail and a thick mane of jet-black hair.

Charis swallowed, "What's going to happen to us?"

Alex swallowed," I don't know, but we stick together. No matter what."

Tana yawned and muttered," I had the weirdest dream…"

"Tana, don't freak, it wasn't a dream." Alex waited for the scream.

Tana looked at them, looked at herself and yelled," AWESOME!!! This is SOOOO cool! I've always WANTED to be a cat!"

She started to sing," Everybody wants ta be a cat! Cause the cat's the only cat, who knows where's it at!"

Charis sighed," Will wonders never cease…"

Alex had to correct," More like insanity."

Tana frowned and complained,"Wha-at?!"

* * *

Insanity indeed...i wish I was part cat too...maybe that means I'M insane. what do you think?

Ahem.

Review!!!!


	4. I Need a Hero!

next chapter! what happens next? read on to find out!

Raphael:She needs to get a life.

Me:Shut up Raphael!

Raphael:Make me.

Me:I swear, if you don't shut up, i will make you ballet dance in the next chapter!

raphael:*growls*You wouldn't DARE!

me:*grins evily*

Mikey:o-kay, um, read on!

Chapter 4

Need A Hero!

Tristan raced down the streets, never stopping. He was being pursued and he knew it.

Suddenly, a Chinese star struck him in the shoulder and he bellowed in pain. His grey eyes flashed red as he snarled, bestial rage over coming whatever reason he had left as he roared," YOU WANT ME? COME AND GET ME!!!!"

The Foot caught up and surrounded him.

Tristan was about to attack when…

"IT'S NINJA TIME!!!"

WHACK! CRACK! WHUMP! POW! KA-POW!!

He blinked as one moment, he was surrounded, next, he was no longer surrounded by human ninjas, but turtle ninjas.

He rubbed his eyes and groaned," This keeps getting better…"

"Tristan? TRISTAN!!!"

One of the turtles, a female, ran to him and threw her arms around him, crying," I'm sorry!!! Oh crap, I'm so sorry, Tris!"

"Chloe?" His voice rumbled, as he suddenly gripped his sister, tears shining in his grey eyes.

Raphael raised an eye-ridge," Um, what'd I miss?"

Chloe then pulled back and demanded," what happened?"

"They…mutated me." Tristan responded," They got mom, and your friends, Tana, Alex and Charis…I…I broke out…I was going to get help, but… heh, I wasn't thinking clearly." He looked down at himself.

Chloe responded," you found help, brother," to the turtles," Let's kick some shell!" to her brother," Take us to them, Wolf-boy."

***

Desdemona sobbed, as she covered her face with her hands," Chloe…Tristan…oh God, when will it end?" she prayed," I know I made mistakes, but you saved me! You brought me home…when will I stop paying for my mistakes? When will my children stop paying for my mistakes?" she sobbed.

Suddenly, her cell-door opened and she gasped, as a humanoid female turtle came into the room," Mom?"

"Chloe?!" Desdemona gasped as she heard her daughter's voice.

And in that moment, she forgot everything else and rushed to her daughter, cradling her baby in her arms.

Chloe choked on tears," Mom, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Sh, baby, it's not your fault…I love you, Chloe!" Desdemona choked, crying softly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to go!"

Desdemona looked up and saw a male mutant turtle, much larger then Chloe, as tall as Tristan.

Tristan!

"Mom, come with us! Don't worry, we're saving my three friends and Tristan is okay…" Chloe berated herself but decided mid-escape was no time for complete honesty.

***

Charis wailed," I need a hero!!! Right now would be good for Spider-man, or Wolverine and the X-men to come crashing in!"

Alex reminded her," That's comic book stuff!"

"SO IS THIS!!!!" Charis yelled.

Tana struggled against the metal bonds, yelling" You CAN'T DO THIS!!! We have rights!!!"

"Not anymore apparently." Alex grumbled as the cyborg scientist continued to tap commands into the computer," What I'm going to do is very simple. I'm going to cause a concussion to your memories, which will force your past into your subconscious. A simple procedure. One that your friend went through." Baxter smiled coldly.

Tana snarled," What have you done to Chloe?!"

"You'll never know!" Baxter laughed manically…until, that is, Raphael burst through the doors and yelled," They're in here…um, I think" he raced towards Tana, who screamed, "Big, talking turtle!"

Raphael snapped," Yeah whatever!" as he released her bonds.

Mikey raced in and paused," Hey! Another turtle…um, right? I've never seen a turtle with spots before" he stopped in front of Charis, who squealed, "Just get me outta here!"

Alex groaned as Donatello released her from her bonds," Thanks, bub…ow, it hurts…"

"Come on! We have to get outta here before reinforcements arrive!" Donatello responded as they raced out of the building.

Don and Mikey brought up the rear while Raphael took the lead, fighting off any foot soldiers that came in their path.

They made it outside, without any more skirmishes surprisingly, and Mikey opened a manhole cover.

Charis stared," You're kidding me."

Tana dove into the opening and Alex yelled," Mud washed off! Chains don't!"

Charis was still staring," You frikkin kidding me!!!"

Alex replied," You know, we don't exactly have a choice!!!"

Charis moaned," I HATE the sewers!" as she gingerly entered the hole.

Raphael closed the lid as Donnie and Mikey went down under.

They ran, and Alex growled, "Where's Chloe?!"

"She's safe, with her mom and bro. Don't worry. I'm Donatello." Donnie added.

"I'm Michelangelo." Mikey grinned.

Raphael muttered," I'm Raphael."

The girls introduced themselves as they ran.

Finally, Donatello paused and flicked open his shell-cell.

"Leo, it's Don. We got the girls out but they were mutated before we could rescue them…yeah, I know…no, they were going to be mind-wiped next. Yeah…okay, bye."

He shut the phone and told them," We're almost there."

After three minutes, Tana asked plaintively," Are we there yet?"

Alex and Charis both groaned," not this again!!!"

* * *

Review!!!!


	5. New Mutants

next chapter!

Read on!

Chapter 5

New Mutants

Desdemona didn't want to lose sight of either of her children, even though they were no longer human.

Tristan wasn't saying much, Chloe was hyperactive, and as Donatello walked in, followed by his brothers and the three new mutants, Chloe paused.

The three girls also stopped short.

"O…" Chloe gasped.

"M…" Tana stared.

"F…" Alex groaned.

"G!!!!" Charis fainted.

Mikey caught her and sighed," I guess every girl can't be expected to be as cool as Chloe."

Desdemona moaned," I can't believe this…if I had known…"

Splinter had already been introduced to her, and he told her," It was not your fault, Mrs. Lashonde. You did not know…and it was our fault for not being honest with you."

Desdemona responded," No, if I had trusted Chloe, this would not have happened."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears," Mom, you proved to me just how much you loved me by coming here…you love me, mom, and I can hardly believe it," She added, tears sparkling in her eyes.

Desdemona sighed," Now what? What do we tell your parents, Alex? Charis? Tana?"

Alex looked down at herself and sighed," Well, could be worse. I could be a mutant tarantula!"

Tristan yelped, "Tarantula?! Where?!"

Chloe giggled," No, Tris, don't worry, there's no tarantulas in the sewers…that's I've seen, anyways." Chloe added with an evil grin.

Tristan glared," Not funny!"

Mikey grinned," Raph's scared of spiders too!"

Raphael growled," You have a death-wish, Mikey? I ain't scared a' nuthin, I just don't like bugs!"

Tana slyly giggled," Like that one on your shell?"

Raphael stiffened," Where?! Get it off!"

Charis groaned," That was cruel, Tana."

Tana burst into an evil laugh.

Splinter was thinking about the situation, it was pretty sad. whatever career these young women had, it was gone…gone until the world could accept mutants.

"Mrs. Lashonde, now that you are here, I can request that you allow Chloe to stay…and if you wish, Tristan can stay as well, if he wishes."

Tristan looked up," I'm cool with it."

Desdemona trembled inwardly. No, no, she was supposed to PROTECT her children. These were her babies…her little girl, her little boy…

Chloe went to her mom and squeezed her shoulder," Mom, it's okay…didn't you get my letter? I told you I was better off here… and I am. I have brothers…a best friend…and a mentor who is like a father to me." Chloe told her," I'm learning how to defend others…and I'm living a life that's not half bad. I'm not moping around the house anymore, I'm _living_. I don't have to hide here."

Charis was beginning to cry slightly, as she heard Chloe's soothing voice recount her blessings, and Alex sighed," The two years we didn't contact her…the year she needed us most…"

Chloe looked at the three girls and swallowed," I'm so sorry…our loss of contact wasn't ya'll's fault…it was mine. I didn't reach out, I retracted."

Tristan took a breath," Mom, let me stay here, with Chloe. Please?"

Alex decided," I want to stay, too! If…that's okay with everyone here."

Raphael grunted," Welcome to the freak-show, fox."

"Hey, shell-head, I have a NAME! It's Alex!" Alex snapped.

Raphael snapped," You just called me shell-head!"

"You called me fox!"

"You ARE a fox!"

"Really?" she suddenly grinned, fluttering her eyelashes.

Raphael blushed and sputtered," I didn't mean _that!_" as Mikey and Tana both burst into laughter.

Charis shyly added," Um…Yeah, I wouldn't mind staying here…at least until we find a better solution."

Tana grinned," I'm staying whether anyone likes it or not!"

Chloe giggled, "Same ol' Tana! Living on the wild side!"

Tana grinned like a Cheshire cat," yeah, you know it! Hey, Chloe, are you a ninja?"

Chloe blushed and nodded shyly," yeah… I'm still in training though."

"A ninja's training never ends." Splinter corrected her with a slight smile.

Tana twisted around to face Splinter and squealed," You do ninja training? Ooh! I want to be a ninja! Pick me!"

Desdemona looked at Splinter, who nodded.

Chloe's mother stood up," Well then…I guess we'll stay here until we can figure out who's going where."

Alex piped up," Mrs. Lashonde, Me and tana and Charis are eighteen. We can take care of ourselves. I'll call my mom and tell her I'm moving to New York."

"Me too! Me too!" Tana jumped up and down.

Charis shyly murmured," I'll do that too…I guess."

Raphael felt a slight twinge as he walked out of the room. He felt terrible about Chloe's friends…well, about Charis anyways.

It wasn't fair. They hadn't been in New York for a single day before being kidnapped and mutated! Who the heck did Shredder think he was?!

Raphael growled as he walked into the garage and jumped on his bike. He had some heavy thinking to do.

***

Desdemona, setting up some beds in Chloe's room, smiled as her daughter came in, asking," So…you're not mad at me, mom?"

"No, baby, I'm not mad at you…in fact, I think I'm happy for you." the hazel-eyed woman commented, smiling slightly.

Chloe cocked her head," Why? I mean, I AM happy here, but why are you happy for me?"

"because you are happy. And…safe. You're safe here." Desdemona murmured, adding louder and more mischeiviously," And, I think you've found someone."

Chloe blushed and swallowed," Um, who?"

"I think you know!" Desdemona giggled a little, adding," I would like to spend a little more time here, to get to know him a little better before I trust your heart in his hands…but so far, I have been impressed."

Chloe smiled in relief," So, you think Leo's okay?"

"Yes, I do." Desdemona smiled.

Chloe paused as she added," When I first met him, he offered to teach me self-defense, because April and I were attacked… and he rescued me…" Chloe trailed off dreamily and Desdemona asked sharply," Why do you like him?"

"Because…because…Well, for one thing, he rescued me…and he didn't expect anything in return. He offered to teach me something useful because he was concerned about me…and because he guided me home when I had amnesia."

Desdemona asked," So…everything April told me about you…is true?"

"yes." Chloe nodded," I was kidnapped by the Foot, mutated into a turtle, mind-wiped and then trained to hate the turtles. Scary, huh?"

"Sounds like an adventure." Desdemona chuckled.

Suddenly, A loud yell was heard and Tristan screamed," I'm going to kill you, MICHELANGELO!!!!"

Mikey raced into the room and hid behind Chloe.

Tristan stomped into the room, looking very angry as he held up a rubber tarantula.

Chloe looked over her shoulder at Mikey," You didn't."

Tristan growled," Move so I can kill him!"

Chloe looked over her shoulder, and Mikey gave her puppy-eyes.

She looked back at Tristan.

"Tristan, he's tickilish under the arms."

"CHLOE!!!" Mikey wailed as Chloe leapt out of the way, as Tristan jumped Mikey, tackling him down, he pinned him and started tickling.

Mikey screamed," RAA-HA-HA-APH!!!!!"

Raph looked in at the doorway.

Tristan growled, "Dude, he dropped a stupid plastic spider in my lap while I was drinking soda and I sprayed the stuff all over Splinter!! Don't stop me!"

Raphael nodded," Yeah, Mikey, you deserve it," as he walked away.

"No-HO-HO-HOOOO!!!" Mikey laughed and screamed all at once as both Desdemona and Chloe walked out of the room.

* * *

review!!!


	6. Let It Out

Next chapter! yeah!

Lotsa hugs to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome!

Chapter 6

Let It Out

Alex was arguing with her mother on the phone," MOM! I'm EIGHTEEN! I'm moving to New York and that's that! No! Okay, but…NO! No! FINE! See if I care!!!"

She slammed the phone down and groaned," My mother CAN'T LET GO!!!!"

Mikey winced and commented," Not to be insensitive, but do you really need to yell?"

"YES!" Alex shouted," Do you have ANY idea how annoying it is when you can drive, see r-rated movies, shop, move out and bloody VOTE and your mom still thinks you're a little four year-old with pigtails?!?!!"

"Oh…sorry, dudette." Mikey frowned as he thought about that.

Alex sighed and slumped against the wall.

Charis timidly asked," So…now what? If your mom won't let go, then what about us?"

Alex grunted, still ranting," I'm bloody eighteen frikkin' years old…"

Chloe smiled slightly as she began to sing softly," If you love somebody, set them free…free, free, set them free…"

"Oh SHUT UP!" Alex groaned.

Leo looked at Chloe," Another love song by Sting?"

She giggled," How'd you guess?"

Raphael groaned," You're always singing his songs out loud and now, we can TELL when you're singing one of his songs or not!!!"

Charis looked up, a smile tugging on her now wide mouth," You still listen to Sting?"

Chloe nodded, grinning," You bet!"

Tana pouted," How can you STAND that jazz-stuff?"

Chloe corrected," Adult contemporary."

"Whatever!" Tana retorted.

"What music do you listen to?" Mikey asked.

Tana grinned.

"JUMP5!!!" she squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Donatello frowned," Jump5?"

Tana stopped short and gaped," You've never heard any of their songs?! I'll call April and tell her to bring our luggage, so I can get my ipod so you can listen to them!!! They ROCK!!!!"

Alex grinned," They are a cool band, I like their music."

Chloe protested," I like their music too, is it a crime to also like Sting?"

"YES!!!" Tana yelled.

Chloe yelled back," You don't have to shout!"

Tana hollered back," I'll yell if and when I want to!"

Raphael roared," IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL-"

Chloe and Tana both turned around and screamed," YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!"

Charis started giggling," You two are so crazy!"

Tana grinned and bowed," Thank you, thank you."

Raphael groaned," I'm going out." He stomped out of the room, and they heard the faint roar of his motorcycle.

Chloe giggled," Well, Tana, you ticked Raphael off and lived to tell about it! Good job!"

Tana grinned," Duh! It's a talent!"

Alex groaned, "Tell me about it…"

Charis timidly asked," um, I have an idea, is anyone interested?"

Chloe smiled," Sure, Charis, spill."

Charis timidly began," What if, we ask Ms. O'Neil to…maybe call our parents and ask if…if we can work in her shop. She can tell them that she'll give us room, board, pay and that we can attend college from here. That way…we can send occasional letters to our family, telling them we're doing well, and we'll just keep playing at that until we can come up with something better."

Donatello frowned as he responded," But, we tried doing that with Chloe's mom, and it didn't work."

Alex gave a crooked smile," Not all parents are as caring as Chloe's. Chloe has the coolest mom on earth."

Mrs. Lashonde was not there at the moment, she was with April, shopping and gathering the girl's luggage to take to the Lair.

Chloe nodded softly, "yeah…she is the coolest mom on earth…I just wish…" she stopped, and Leo froze as he saw the old, hidden look coming into her eyes," I gotta go." she finished, turning and leaving.

Leo followed, worried.

Alex frowned as she muttered," What was that about?"

***

Chloe held back the tears that threatened to spill down her face and she softly sobbed," Why am I crying? I thought I was over this."

Leo knocked softly and she turned as he came into her room, asking," Chloe, what's wrong?"

She looked down, tears falling as she murmured," My poor mom…I felt so bad for myself, that I didn't remember that she's still in pain. Her life has been such a wild roller coaster of downs."

Leo looked at her in surprise.

"Why do you say that?"

Chloe smiled, her old, crooked smile.

"My mom's story is that she was unloved by _both_ parents. She was like me, only my parents loved me…and that made all the difference. She was unprotected, while my parents protected me. She was taken advantage of by both boys and men. She did some things she knew was wrong…and she's scarred from it, but that's what makes her so tough and strong. But, Leo, when she finally did marry, she married someone who LIED to her. my adopted dad kidded himself in thinking he forgave all the things she had done in the past. He neither forgave her, nor loved her. the worst part is he denied everything. He told her it was her fault. And she didn't deserve it. she was already scarred, without him re-opening her wounds." Chloe bowd her head," I…I remember the fighting…the long talks…I wanted to get away…which is how I ended up here. When she finally divorced my dad, I thought that was the end of the problem…but then he started fighting for custody of my brothers and sister. he was denied, and my mom saw that I was hurting, from all the fighting…and I guess she figured out I wasn't strong enough to face it alone, as I had been doing. So, she asked me what I wanted to do…where I wanted to go."

Chloe looked at him, her eyes still full of tears," I was so blinded by sorrow and anger, I didn't consider that she needed me, my support. I just wanted out. Leo, I… I think after I was mutated, and after I remembered, I was still running from the problems at home. I'm a coward, Leo. Plain and simple."

She lowered her head again, the tears pouring down from her face.

Leonardo took her hands and tilted her chin up so she could see him.

"Chloe, whatever problems your parents are having, it's NOT your fault…and…maybe it would have been better for you to stay with your mom…but then, I never would have met you."

Chloe sobbed softly, "You don't know that!"

"Yeah, I do." Leo said fiercely," Listen, Chloe, you're human…well, um, you're mortal, you make mistakes, just like everyone else. It's natural to want to run from a fight…especially one so close." Leo murmured, thinking over what she had told him.

Chloe looked into his eyes, shyly, as she asked," What am I going to do?"

"You stand up, shake the dust off and keep walking. Learn from your mistakes, if it WAS a mistake to leave." Leo told her sternly.

Chloe nodded softly," Leo…thank you. You're still my moon."

Leo smiled softly, as he took her in his arms and hugged her.

"You done two makin' out?"

Chloe jumped as Tristan walked in, his grey eyes bored.

Leo protested, "We WEREN'T making out!"

Tristan smirked, "Sure… Chloe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Tris, I'm fine."

Tristan gave her a look that said," _Liar_," and asked Leo," Can you two help me out? I'm trying to practice these katas Splinter showed me, and I need someone to watch me, make sue I'm getting it right."

Chloe and Leo nodded, Chloe grinning, "Sure little brother," as she looked up at him.

He scowled, "Only by three and a half years!!!"

* * *

So, now you know more about Chloe's story, and her mom's.

Review!!!


	7. Revolution

next chapter!! This is named after the song Revolution by Jars of Clay, lol, it's an awesome song. i don't own Jump5 or Sting..or the turtles for that matter

well, except my Oc's, of course*grins*

Tana:*jumping up and down uncontrollably*read! read! read!

Chloe:yes, do, please!

Alex:What they said

Charis:Only if you want to!

* * *

Chapter 7

Revolution

Tana exclaimed excitedly," Yay! Thank you, April, you're the best!!!" as she took out her ipod and plugged it to some speakers.

She raced to Donatello's room and pulled him out, giggling," You've GOT to listen to this!!! if you haven't listened to Jump5, you're an imbecile, and I like you too much for you to be an imbecile!!!"

Don gulped," Wha-what?!"

She ignored him as she raced to pulled Mikey out of his room and stood them both side by side, commanding," Okay, do as I as I say! Listen and copy my moves!!"

She turned the music on.

Bouncy, popping music flowed into the room, and she tapped her foot and banged her head, moving gracefully into an upbeat dance.

Mikey grinned as he copied her moves.

Donatello could only stare, but then, the music started to get to him…and before he knew it, he was dancing with both Mikey and Tana.

Tana squealed, "Nee-yow! You got it!!"

Charis was looking through her luggage for some clothes when she noticed the trio dancing. She giggled," Tana, you're contagious!"

"I am! I am contagious! Mwahahahaa!!!" Tana yelled.

Chloe and Tristan came into the room, and the wolf-boy stared," Dude, what did I miss?"

Chloe giggled and jumped in, dancing with Tana and laughing aloud.

Raphael came in and halted short.

"What the shell happened here?"

"Tana happened!" Alex observed as she shrugged her shoulders and also jumped in.

They turned, jumping, clapping, kicking, spinning, moving perfectly with the hip-hop sound of the music.

As the music climaxed, Tana screamed," JUMP5 FOREVER!!! WHOOHOOO!!!!!'

Alex rolled her eyes and looked at Don in surprise," How'd they get you to dance?"

Don shrugged sheepishly," Um…I really don't know."

Tana laughed manically," I cast an evil spell on him, mwahahahahaha!!!"

Raphael accused," Do you have any idea how insane you sound, cat-girl?"

"Why thank you!!!" Tana took a dramatic bow and Charis giggled," Sorry, Raphael, but you CANNOT humiliate Tana. There's no way she'll ever be embarrassed."

Raphael glared at Tana, who smirked and stuck out her tongue," So there, Red!"

Raphael snapped," You want a tail-lashing, cat?!"

Charis suddenly blurted," You can't hurt her! Please? I know she can be annoying, but, she's like, my little sister!"

Tana stuck her tongue out at Raphael.

Raphael yelled," THAT'S IT!" and chased Tana, who screamed, "Ahhhh!!! SAVE ME!!!! BIG, GIANT, UGLY TURTLE CHASING ME!!!!"

Chloe put her face in her hands, muttering," Tell me when I can look."

Tana raced around Donatello, and stayed behind him.

Raphael stood in front of Don, snarling," Outta my way, Don!"

"No! pweese save meeeee!!!" Tana begged, peering over his shoulder.

Donatello swallowed as he looked back at his angry brother.

"Um, Raph? She IS a girl… and she's Chloe's friend…and she's one of us."

Raphael roared," SHE CALLED ME AN UGLY TURTLE!!!"

Mikey pointed out," You are."

Raphael turned and Mikey raced away as Raphael chased him, yelling," YOU'RE DEAD, you little-!!!" they disappeared from the room.

Tana sighed in relief and giggled," Thanks, Donatello." She gave him a peck on the cheek as she came out from behind him and asked," Anyone for round two of Jump5?"

Leo leaned towards Chloe and whispered," Where does she get the energy? She's worse then Mikey!"

Chloe giggled as she whispered back," She'll be worse now, mark my words. She's part cat…you know cats. They are FULL of energy…especially at night."

Mikey came back, grinning," I lost Raph…so, anyone for round two of Jump5?"

Tana gasped and yelled," ME! I am!"

Mikey and Tana put on the next song and started dancing again.

Alex suddenly yelled," I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!"

She bolted out of the room.

Chloe swallowed," Oh no…"

Charis nodded as she and Chloe both ran after their friend.

Leonardo looked at Tana and Mikey, who were both still dancing and having fun. Donatello was back in his lab. Raphael had come back, and was grumblingly turning on the TV. Leo paused as he saw the news report and yelled," Turn that up! Mikey, Tana, turn the music down!"

The news report came through loud and clear," This video taping of the creature sighted last night confirms the reports of eye-witnesses, who called the police at almost the exact same time. a reward is being offered for anyone who captures and turns this werewolf-like creature in."

Tristan was staring at the screen and he groaned," Spazz… They saw me!"

Leonardo frowned as he muttered," The Shredder is behind this… How else did they get the video taping like that?"

Tristan sat down with a thump," great, just great. I'm screwed and I've been in New York only two days!!!"

Leo frowned as he murmured," A reward…for Tristan…no telling how much more difficult it will be to go out now without being spotted."

Raphael suddenly jumped up," Alex, Chloe and Charis just went outside!!!" he raced out of the Lair.

Leo, Don and Mikey followed, Leo yelling," Tana and Tris, you two STAY HERE!"

Tristan growled," Dang…"

Tana, for the first time, looked slightly sober as she asked," I hope they don't get into trouble."

Tristan chuckled darkly," Oh, they will…and then, I'll have to save everyone's butt…or shell…or tail…whatever."

***

Alex took a deep breath as she raced to the top of a building, feeling the cool air ruffle through her fur

She sighed as she looked up at a half-moon and smirked, "Dang, Chloe was right…the moon IS a comforting sight."

She turned as she heard a slight huff.

"Charis? What are you doing here?"

The sea-turtle girl sighed as she looked out of pale blonde hair," I was worried about you…well, me and Chloe."

"Where's Chloe?

"I'm right behind you."

Alex yelped as she turned around," DON"T _do_ that!!!"

"Sorry." Chloe giggled," It's a ninja thing."

Charis asked," Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex sighed," I'm…I'm confused. This new…form is cool, but what am I going to do? I was planning on being a star athlete. You know I've been offered scholarships? For soccer, volleyball, swimming, and gymnastics?"

Chloe put a hand to her mouth," Oh Alex…I'm so sorry!" She said softly," I… I can't relate. This IS my future. I had no future before I met Leo. But you…I'm so sorry!"

Alex sighed in frustration," S'not your fault. It's mine…maybe if we had stayed closer…and helped you through all you were going through…maybe then, this wouldn't have happened."

"It doesn't matter now." Charis pointed out," We should make the most of what is now. And maybe…maybe there's a way we can reverse this condition."

Chloe shifted one foot to another," There's not…Donatello tried. I mean, he researched, and researched, and there ISN'T a way to reverse the mutation. It's permanent."

Alex suddenly drew herself up," You know what? I'm an athlete, heck, I'm fiery tempered and I can stand up to a bully. And now, I have an opportunity to become a ninja. Maybe that's what I'll do. I'll become a vigilante."

Chloe smiled, but sadly," You'd be good at it, Alex. You always were one to take up the fight for justice."

Charis giggled," Like the time that boy pushed me into a puddle and called me dumb blonde? You gave him a black eye and called him a jerk-faced, blind-as-a-cotton-pickin'-bat for brains moron."

Alex grinned," And boy, his parents were NOOOT happy! They reported me to the principal as a menace to the school!"

Chloe laughed aloud as she recalled," And then Charis' parents filed a complaint against _their_ son, and you were let off the hook and admired by other students that that bully had roughed up before."

Charis sighed as she added," Maybe…maybe I can still carry on my career as a singer…I just won't be performing concerts…"

"Or maybe you'll be able to convince people it's a costume!" Chloe said excitedly.

Charis nodded, her eyes widening," It just might work!"

Alex laughed aloud," Jinx-a-mighty! I thought this was the worst thing to ever happen…it's actually really cool!"

Chloe sobered as she vowed," Listen, I'll do whatever it takes to help you girls. That's a promise."

"That's all very touching, but right now, it's not possible. You three are prized prey…and you're all mine!"

The three girls turned around sharply, as a tranquilizer gun silently fired three times.

Only one shot missed.

Alex dodged in time, and snarled savagely as she dropped to all fours and raced towards the shooter, her eyes glittering like fire as she leapt towards him like a animal of prey. The tranquilizer hit her in the neck and she thudded to the grounded, struggling as she snarled aloud, her vision darkening and then, all was black…

* * *

Uh-OH! kidnapped again! will wonders never cease...

Review!!!

sooner you review, faster the chapter comes up!!!


	8. The Illfated One

next chappie!

Chapter 8

The Ill-Fated One

Leonardo was getting frantic now," Chloe!! CHLOE!"

Raphael yelled," Charis?! Alex?!"

Mikey yelled," Chloe?! Dudette?! Where are ya?! Come on, this isn't funny!"

Donatello sighed as he took out a tracking device," I'm assuming that if we fnd Chloe, we find the other two."

Leo added," Hopefully."

Mikey looked over Donnie's shoulder as he asked," Ooh, what's that? "

"Remember that necklace I got Chloe? It had a tracking device in it."

Leo remembered and chuckled, "NOW I know why you made her swear to wear it always."

Don blushed slightly," Come on, Leo, you know she's my friend and my sister!"

Mikey made a face," Ew…"

Raphael smacked him upside the head," Can it, shell-fer-brains!"

Desdemona suddenly appeared and she glared," WHERE. IS. MY. DAUGHTER?"

Leo responded," Alex left the lair and Chloe and Charis went with her. we're traking her right now, Ms. Lashonde."

Desdemona snarled," You'd better find her!"

Leo cringed at the desperate, hurt look in the woman's eyes and responded," We will. I swear it."

***

Chloe opened her eyes slowly, groaning," Not again…even with my ninja-training, I'm still a damsel in distress!"

"It's your nature, Chloe." Alex replied, from her cage.

Chloe realized she and Alex and Charis were all in separate cages. The cage was too small for her to even stand up straight in.

She smirked as she felt in her pocket for a small paperclip.

"I have ninjas for brothers," she reminded them as she slipped the piece of metal into the lock and played with it.

The door came open and she stepped out.

Alex grinned and Charis murmured," Hurry…he may come back!"

"Who?" Chloe asked as she unlocked their cages.

"I…I think he's some sort of…hunter." Charis said slowly," I was awake… and he was here, humming and talking to his gun about how much we'd sell for."

"$13,000 for you, little blonde."

They didn't even turn to look.

Chloe shielded her friends as they dove for cover, Chloe yelling," We're not animals that you can sell! We were human once!"

"Too bad. You're animals now!" the man laughed insanely as he added," I remember seeing some creatures…rather like you lot. Reptiles, huge reptiles they were…and smart too. Heh, they thought they could get rid of me…but I'm not easy to kill."

Alex groaned," He's insane, just great, we're going to be murdered by a mad man with a gun!"

"You're worth more alive then dead, m'dear!" The hunter gave another maniacal laugh, "Luckily, I came prepared!"

"What's he talk- Ahhhhh!!!"

Charis screamed as electric currents pulsed through her body, falling as the same thing happened to Alex and Chloe.

The three screamed in pain, as the hunter laughed," I planted some special devices on you gals…thought you could outsmart me, didja?"

While they lay weak and helpless, he came around and tranquilized them again, pulling them to their cages again…checking them this time, to make sure they had nothing to pick the locks with.

Chloe groaned, her eyes closed, as she mouthed," Alex…Charis…Leo…I'm so sorry…"

***

Desdemona paced in the Lair, muttering," I should be out there…helping them…I can't stand this…"

Splinter watched her; the younger woman was like a tiger trapped in a cage.

She paced to and fro, restless, her hazel eyes dark with weary anger.

He shook his head, wondering just how hurt…how in pain she truly was. He could sense there was something beyond the normal worry and protectiveness of a mother. Ill-fortune was with this one.

He could see it, written in the history of her footsteps.

Desdemona whirled," HOW could my daughter be in such danger?! I spent my life trying…trying to protect her…"

Splinter told her," Ms. Lashonde…Desdemona, you are not at fault for this. you must realize that your daughter is grown-"

"DON'T you dare tell me that! I know she's grown! I know it! that does not mean I am not going to try to love and protect her until the day I die! I can't…I can't let her suffer like I did…" Desdemona clapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes widening at what she just said.

Splinter closed his eyes," You have gone through much, have you not?"

Desdemona turned away," I'm not going to discuss it with you. I just want to know that my daughter is okay."

"She will be. She is ninja. She will protect the others…and my sons will help her. they will be found and rescued." Splinter told her.

Desdemona nodded softly, her head drooping to her chest," I keep telling myself that…"

Splinter, concerned, added," You must not blame yourself."

"But I do. Don't you see? I'm the cause of this. If I hadn't made so many mistakes…"

"You must learn from your mistakes." Splinter interrupted, "Do not dwell on them."

She stiffened and snapped," I DON'T dwell on them! But I have lived with them for years! My ex-husband wouldn't forgive me, and he wouldn't let me breathe! He wouldn't let me go and he wouldn't let me live! I couldn't go on, and I couldn't go back! And because that, my daughter grew sad, hidden, and alone! She was stuck, like me! And now, she's in danger! And it's my fault…" Desdemona sobbed as she suddenly fell to her knees, crumbling in despair.

Splinter stood up and went to her.

"Come with me. This will do you no good. You are coming with me."

* * *

yeah, adults THINk they're adults, they're really just overgrown kids. lol

Review!!!!

pweese n tank oo!


	9. Thwarted

Next chapter! read on!

Alex:About time! what have you been doing all day?

me:Just let them read!

Charis:But you left us with that crazy hunter!

me:Sorry! i had an arranged date with a math book...

Alex:That's no excuse! i love math!

Me:I DON'T!!!

Tana:Read on!

Chapter 9

Thwarted

Alex grumbled as she yelled," YOU CAN'T SING!!!!"

The Hunter chuckled, pausing in his song as he sneered," Well, now, I think that's a matter of opinion, young lady!"

Alex snarled," Yeah, well then your opinion sucks!!!"

The human dramatically clutched at his chest and gasped," You _wound_ me, m'dear!"

He turned to his rifle, which he was in the midst of polishing," You hear that, Roxanne? This here fox thinks I can't sing!"

Charis was getting over her timidity of this hunter and snarled," I can sing better then you, so please shut up!"

"Oh you can, now, can you? Well, I may raise the price on you for that alone!" he chuckled.

Chloe argued," For the LAST TIME, you can't sell us like we're animals! We're mutants, alright?! Our transformations were NOT our fault!!!"

"And I'm the mayor of Bloom County." He said dryly as he finished polishing his gun

Charis asked softly," Who ARE you? I mean, no one's ever been able to get the drop on us, who are you that you were able to do it? Should we know you?"

Chloe grinned softly, but she kept her thoughts to herself as the Hunter swept off his hat," The name's Bonesteel, m'dear, Jonathon Bonesteel. I'm a poacher, by all accounts. That's how I make my fortune!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and said," You know, it's sadistic creeps like you that give the profession of hunting a bad name!"

"What would you know about it?" sneered Bonesteel.

"For one thing, one of my best friends was a hunter. Her name is Catherine, and she always shared the meat she and her husband got when they hunted. She and her husband didn't kill for money. They _bought_ their deer and ate the meat. And they shared what they had with a lot of people who didn't have much food. But your kind, sir, you kill for pleasure, for greed, and for ill-gotten gains! You're a disgrace to the profession!" Chloe drew breath.

Jonathon, unimpressed, asked," you done with yer sermon yet?"

Chloe rolled her eyes," Heart of stone…"

Alex watched as the hunter left the room and whispered fiercely," How do we get out of here?"

Chloe was looking around, racking her brains for ideas.

"Um…let's see…Oh snap, ALEX!!!" Chloe hissed.

"What?"

"Your claws! Use your claws to pick the lock!"

Alex smiled tightly," Yeah…if I knew HOW to pick a lock!"

Charis giggled.

They both look at her.

She shrugged," Sorry, but that was funny! We're like, the three stooges!"

Chloe took a deep breath.

"Okay, Alex, just do what I tell you, okay? We'll have to work together."

"That, and we'll have to borrow a crazy amount of luck…" Alex mumbled as she began to try to follow Chloe's directions.

***

Donatello winced as he looked down on the tracking device," Oh SHELL!!!"

"What?" Leo asked.

"The signal just disappeared!"

Leonardo went stone cold," _WHAT_?!"

"How the SHELL did that happen, Donnie?!" Raphael hissed.

Donatello shook his head," it's possible that the device got fried…which means Chloe got electrocuted… Luckily, I was able to trace the signal, the only problem would be that we'll just know her last location…meaning we need to move fast!"

They raced harder, moving over the rooftops, determined to save their sister and her friends.

***

The videotaping replayed over and over again.

Sandra stared in wide-eyed shock. As an agent to this sect of the government, she thought she had seen it all…apparently not.

First aliens, now werewolves? And wereturtles?! And badly dressed ninjas? She sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Are you bored, Ms. McGuire?"

"No! No, sir, I'm not bored!" She snapped to attention immediately, shivering with fear as the dark sunglasses gleamed at her.

"Good. We'll need an extra patrol, to pick up on any more sightings…especially on the wolf-hybrid. He could prove quite useful…"

***

"NO! My OTHER left!" Chloe snapped, getting a little fed up with Alex's blunders.

"Well, _excuse_ me! I'm new to lock-picking!" Alex snapped.

Charis looked around, her grey eyes glimmering with electricity as she tried to think of another way…

Alex snarled in frustration," Chloe, damn it, I-" she paused as she looked at her long claws. She gritted her teeth, gripped her claw-

-And hissed, biting her tongue as she broke off her nail. She growled, tears spilling down her cheeks as her nail began to bleed.

Chloe's eyes widened as Alex tossed her the broken nail, hissing," Use that and get us out of here!"

Chloe's eyes flashed as she took the long nail and picked the lock again. She stepped out cautiously and then opened the other two cages. She quickly snatched up a broom, and said," Let's head out…but stay behind me, understand?"

"Gotcha covered, coach!" Charis smiled softly as she and Alex hovered behind their friend.

Alex tried to stop her finger from bleeding, and Chloe tore off a piece of her skirt and wrapped it around the wounded digit," Alex, you're the most stubborn, bull-headed person I know…what would we do without you?"

"I dunno, get mutated?" Alex grinned wryly.

Chloe swatted her arm playfully before turning back to the serious business at hand…getting out of this place alive.

***

Leonardo and Donatello both studied the building before Raphael burst out, "What are we waitin' for?!"

Leonardo turned around sternly, "The most unwise thing we can do right now is rush into the situation with no idea of what we're up against!"

Donatello muttered," Isn't that what we always do?"

Leo sighed," Look, we're no good to them if we get caught or killed ourselves! Now, Don, can you tell about the security?"

Donatello replied," It doesn't look very well secured, and not even guarded!"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a gunshot… and a very loud scream hit their ears.

Raphael was already gone, as the other three raced after him.

***

Charis screamed as they were fired at.

Bonesteel was cursing inwardly. They had removed the shock-devices he had placed on them, so the only way to catch them was to shot tranquilizers into them. But they weren't making it easy.

Chloe ground her teeth and whispered," Alex, I'm going to try to take him down. Wish me luck!"

She jumped from the hiding, her feet hit the ground as she jumped, performing a whacky handspring as she drew close enough to disarm him completely and sweep his feet out from under him. She snarled, "Are these tranquilizers or bullets?!"

He glared," You'll never know will you?!"

She smirked," I'm about to find out!"

She fired into his arm.

The dart struck him and he yelped in pain, before the sedative took effect.

Alex emerged," That was awesome, Chloe!!!"

Chloe saw some rope and chains and locks hanging up on the walls and said," Let's get this dude tied up!"

"After that, let's call the police, to take him away!" Charis added with a grin.

Chloe chuckled," Now yer talkin!"

At this moment, Leo, Raph and Don crashed into the room.

The three guys stared in shock at the hunter and Donatello groaned, "Not HIM again!!!"

Chloe rolled her eyes," So he was telling the truth?"

Leo sighed," How in the world did he survive?!"

Raphael smirked, "Whatever happened, you three did a good job of taking care of him! I couldn't have done better myself!"

Chloe giggled," Thanks, Raph!"

Donatello noticed Alex's finger and asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Alex hid her hand," It's nothing. Get that cretin chained up. Let's call the police and blow this joint. I'm starving!"

At this moment, there was a loud _click_ and the room shut down. Huge, fortified doors slid down, locking them in, as the windows were likewise locked down, and the walls.

A gas hissed into the room, and all seven mutants dropped to their knees, coughing and sinking into unconsciousness.

* * *

OH NO! REVIEW, if you want to find out what happens next!!!


	10. In Your Face!

Hey there, this chapter has been updated, just to let you know!

here comes the cavalry!

Chapter 10

In Your Face!

"Are you sure this is the way they went?" Desdemona asked softly as she and Splinter paused at the sight of the building.

"Yes." Splinter responded, his nose twitching as he sniffed. Oh yes, his sons had been here.

He looked at Desdemona," I will sneak in, to see if I can find out where your daughter is being kept. Please knock on the front door, as a diversion."

Desdemona smirked as she grinned, "I've got just the thing…."

***

Raphael groaned as he woke up…in a cage…and a big weight on him.

He opened his eyes…and froze as he realized it was Charis who was lying over him.

She was still unconscious.

He rolled his eyes as he carefully moved her off his body and onto the floor of the cage.

He looked around.

There weren't any cages other cages in the room, and he looked down at the pale mutant girl who was sleeping beside him.

Her hair was in her face, just a little, and her breathing was deep and even. She was out of it.

He felt around his belt for his sais and swore when he realized he had been relieved of his belt…and his mask?!

Raphael gulped, he was TOTALLY naked and felt ridiculously vulnerable.

"What kind of sick joke is that, taking my mask and my gear?" he muttered as he examined his cage.

Damn…no way out…

Charis mumbled softly," daddy, are we there yet?"

Raphael paused and had to chuckle as she opened her bright grey eyes.

She blinked before bolting upright, gasping," What the heck happened?! And um, I'm really sorry, but…um, are you Raphael?"

"Yeah."

"I, uh, I couldn't really be sure…but your skin color is a little darker then the others and uh, your eyes are kinda different too…um, what happened?" she swallowed, looking completely nervous.

Raphael couldn't blame her. HE'D be nervous too if he was in a cage, alone, with himself at this moment.

"I'm not sure, but I think Bonesteel was prepared for us." The big turtle growled.

The smaller turtle gulped as she asked plaintively," What do we do?"

Raphael snorted," I'm workin' on it."

He looked around, the room was pretty bare…and he wasn't entirely sure they were even in the same building!

He looked down at Charis, who was waiting for an answer

"I'll think of something," he growled, unnerved by her steady gaze.

She nodded as she tucked her knees up to her chest," Okay," moving her gaze elsewhere.

Raphael was silent as he examined their options again…wait. With his legs stretched out, he could touch the door of the cage…

"I got an idea. Don't move!" he told her before getting on his shell, bracing his arms against the back of the cage, he kicked, as hard as he possibly could, at the cage door. The hinges groaned, and he kicked again, harder, stretching as far as he could.

The door gave out and he climbed out," Okay, sweetheart, let's see what's going on."

She blushed, but said nothing as she followed behind him.

***

Donatello sneezed slightly as he woke up.

"Oops, sorry about that." Alex blushed as she whisked her tail away from his face.

Donatello looked around the cage, "Where are we?"

"Disney land." She replied tersely, her bright amber eyes glittering with anger.

He sat up, looking around. No one else was in the room.

"Um, so…now what?" Donatello pondered as he examined the cage. He noted the strong bars, and the hinges…wait…the hinges…

His hands went to his belt only to find it gone.

She smiled grimly," You look kind of funny without your mask on."

Don rolled his eyes, "This is absolutely insane! I'm filing a complaint when we check out."

She smiled, her teeth glittering," I'm with you, brainiac! Now, lets see…can you pick the lock?"

"If I had something to pick it with." Donatello said regretfully.

She bit her lip and before she could change her mind, she broke off another one of her nails.

Her pupils contracted with the pain as she moaned through gritted teeth.

Donatello stared before taking the claw, chiding," You shouldn't have done that."

"Shut up and bust us outta here. I'm sick of cages!"

***

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Bonesteel clicked his teeth as he got off the couch and went to see it was.

A woman stood in front of him, her voice flat as she growled, "I received an anonymous tip that there was going to be a murder at this building."

Bonesteel stared," Are you loony? Go home, missus-"

He started to close the door, when she came out and kicked the door open, slamming him into the ground, she straddled his chest, pinning him good and hard.

Bonesteel didn't even have time to swear as her fists descended like hammers to his face…

***

Leonardo and Chloe both kicked the cage door off and as they crawled out, Leonardo saw his gear and quickly put it on.

The door opened and Leo turned, ready to fend off an attacker.

"It is me, my son. Come quickly!"

Splinter had found Alex and Donatello, Raphael and Charis, and Chloe gasped, "Oh, Alex, another nail?"

"The day I complain about a broken nail, is the day Raphael there tap-dances in a pink tutu."

Chloe covered her mouth, trying not to laugh as Raphael glared," Which is never."

Charis also bit her lip, trying to keep from giggling, but she forced it down as they made their way to the front door. Desdemona was standing up, dusting off her hands, she grinned," I took MMA for nearly six-months. I was SERIOUS about my training."

"Whoa, mom, you kicked shell!" Chloe giggled as she hugged her mom, who hugged back.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!?!"

Mikey's voice came from behind a closed door and Raphael grinned diabolically as he opened the door. Mikey sat in the cage, unable to open it.

"Maybe we should leave him here." Raphael grinned evilly

"Aw c'mon Raph!" Mikey yelled as Alex snorted and replied," You'll do no such thing!" as she went to the cage and opened it.

Mikey grinned as he stood up and told her," You're the best, Alex!"

She chuckled," Thanks, but we have to go!"

The group then quickly escaped, leaving Bonesteel tied up, with the police on their way.

* * *

well? i decided to name this guy bonesteel...but he's not exactly the same bonesteel as in Next Mutation. what do you think?

LET ME KNOW!!!!

Mikey: Before you updated, you forgot all about me!

Me: SORRY!

Mikey:*pouts* i thought you liked me!

Me:I do like you, Mikey, but i was rather wrapped up at the moment!

Mikey:*frowns*you were wrapped up? In what? Chains?

Me:*groans* never mind


	11. Bummer

Chapter 11

Bummer

Tana paced nervously, her eyes glittering. Tristan watched her, his eyes going back…and forth…and back…and forth…

"STOP IT!" Tristan yelled.

Tana paused and her tail began to twitch back…and forth…and back…and forth…

Tristan groaned," Has any ever told you you're absolutely hopeless?"

"Yep!" she giggled.

Tristan groaned," I'm outta here…"

"No!" Tana blurted," you can't leave! They'll catch ya!"

"They will not!" Tristan yelled back," You are driving me crazy, Tana!"

She pouted," Okay, I'll be quiet!"

He shook his head, frustrated," How the heck am I going to go through life LOOKING LIKE THIS?!"

She giggled," I think you look cool, Tris! I mean, think about it. Are your senses enhanced? Are you stronger and more agile? I KNOW I am!"

She stood on her hands, and began to walk, her tail waving crazily behind her.

Tristan groaned," Okay, I'm just going out for a walk, okay? I'm not going topside."

"No, Tristan, you can't! Leo said-"

"I could care less what Leo said! I'm going!" Tristan snapped.

"Look, just wait another hour. I'll go and take a nap! Just don't go anywhere!" Tana snapped as she left the room.

Tristan waited until he saw she was sound asleep before leaving, muttering," Chloe, you make crazy friends…"

***.

"Well, that went well." Charis ventured timidly as they walked down the sewer tunnel.

Alex snorted as she looked at her two broken nails. Leonardo added," Um, so, before you girls were caught, uh, I was coming to tell you that…Somehow the media got a video of Tristan, and there's a huge reward for him. So, we're going to have to lie low for a while…especially now that we know that poacher is still alive and kicking."

Chloe asked," He's the guy who tried to hunt down Leatherhead?"

"Yeah." Raphael grumbled," Nearly killed LH, too."

"Who's Leatherhead?" Charis asked timidly.

"Oh, you haven't met him yet! He's really nice!" Chloe grinned and added," I kinda owe him my sanity."

Raphael chuckled," You have sanity?"

She pouted," Shut up, Raph."

Mikey grinned," That makes two of us, bro."

"Shut up, you little twerp."

Alex frowned, "Leatherhead is a really weird name for a person."

"Yeah…only Leatherhead isn't a human…so his name kinda suits him." Chloe commented, as Donatello added," He's a mutant, like us."

Alex frowned," He's a turtle, like you guys?"

"Um, no…he's a-."

"A mutant Croc!" Mikey interrupted," I'm the one who first made friends with him! atr frist, he thought we were his enemies, and he nearly killed us, but then we found out he was cool, and he's like a brother now!"

Alex's eyes widened and she asked," He's friendly?"

"Weren't you listening?" Mikey frowned.

Chloe cut in," He sometimes loses his temper, but I doubt you girls would make him mad, he's really, really nice. He kinda reminds me of Beast from the X-men, cause he's smart, but at the same time, he has a dark side, you know?"

Alex shook her head, "Chloe you're crazy."

"Takes one to know one."

"Shut up."

***

Tristan paused as he looked around.

"Okay, damn it, I'm lost."

He took another turn and stopped," great…Maybe if I go topside, I can get my bearings."

He started up the ladder and opened the manhole slowly.

The wolf-boy crawled out and covered the manhold back up as he looked down at his elongated feet.

With a thoughtful grin, he ran and leapt at the fire-escape, catching it, it he hauled himself up, testing out his new physical strength. He liked it, as he scrambled to the rooftop and breathed in the evening breeze.

Running faster then he had ever run before, he turned to the neighboring house and leapt, laughing aloud, he ran harder, and with greater confidence, he performed an aerial flip over the next gap.

He didn't know and didn't see that someone was watching him-

-And following him.

***

Tana was sound asleep when the others finally came home.

Alex looked around balefully," Where's Wolf-boy?"

Chloe yelled," TRISTAN!"

Desdemona rolled her eyes," He needs to learn some manners…"

Leo looked around and his eyes widened," He's not here…"

Tana yawned as she came out of her room," Hey everyone. What took so long?"

Chloe snapped," Where's Tristan?"

Tana's eyes widened," He's not here?! I TOLD him to stay!"

"WHAT?!" Chloe yelled.

Tana flattened her ears and snapped," Look, I was going a little loony, and he said I was driving him crazy. So I told him I'd take a nap. He was wanting to go for a walk, which is WHY I went to my room, to get out of his hair…apparently it wasn't enough."

Desdemona moaned into her hands.

Chloe growled, "When we find him, remind me to kill him!"

Leo took her arm," Hold on Chloe, I want you to stay here. You were already in danger once this evening-"

"Leo he's my brother!"

"And that makes him my brother as well." Leo told her quietly.

Chloe relaxed a little, looking at him in surprise.

Leo turned to his brothers," Let's find Tristan."

Tana had her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." She kept muttering.

"Tana, it wasn't your fault. Tristan should have known better." Desdemona told the young girl adding," He is going to get it when they bring him back…"

Chloe took a deep breath.

"I hope he's okay."

***

"Hey! I got tracks over here!" Raphael yelled.

The four turtles looked at the huge wolf-like pawprints and Don observed," Doesn't seem like he was in a hurry."

Raphael growled," I'm going to teach that runt a lesson when we find him."

Leo said sternly," He will be taught a lesson, but not by you, Raph. He's Chloe's brother, remember."

"Yeah, that's the only reason why I'm out here looking for him, instead of back there in bed!" Raphael snapped.

"Ooh, somebody's grumpy!" Mikey sang, as Raphael snarled," Maybe I oughtta teach _you_ a lesson, Mikey."

"That's enough guys!" Leo warned.

Donatello froze," Oh no…"

"What is it Don?" Leo asked.

"He went topside." Donatello pointed to the tracks, which led to the tunnel ladder.

Leonardo groaned," Ok, so, we'll teach him a lesson when we find him."

***

Tristan paused, sniffing the air excitedly, his tail wagging as he grinned," This is great! I love being a mutant!"

"That's good to know."

Tristan snapped around, his eyes widening as a tall, thin man walked a little closer.

The dude looked like the Terminator dressed in a nice FBI suit.

The wolf-boy tensed, growling," Who are you?"

"Someone who saw your image on the news tonight. I have a proposition for you." The man replied, smirking a little.

Tristan shook his head," Not interested."

"Oh, but you haven't heard what it is yet."

Tristan snapped," You give me the creeps, man, that's enough for me!"

He began to turn away, but he heard a quiet," Never mind. It's obvious you're too scared."

Tristan froze and turned slowly. His grey eyes glowered as he responded," You ever hear your momma tell you to trust your gut? Well, my gut tells me you're bad news."

"There is much you could do for the American people, Mr. Mab."

Tristan growled," How'd you know my name? My LAST name?" he snarled.

"We have ways of finding information. There is much we could do for each other. You would no longer have to hide in the underground the city…or try to disguise your appearance. You would be a hero."

Tristan was thinking about the man's offer, when the terminator look-alike added," Think about it, Mr. Mab. If you decide to accept my offer, just come to this rooftop. We'll be watching and waiting."

And just like that, the man was gone.

Tristan raised an eye-ridge as the wheels in his head kept turning….

A hero…doing good for the American people. Hell, it sure sounded good…

"TRISTAN!!!"

He jumped slightly as he heard the loud roar. Raphael attempted to grab him by the scruff of his neck, but he was too tall. Instead, he glared as he hauled the wolf-boy to the ground, snarling," What the hell were you thinking?!"

Leonardo landed beside them and pushed Raphael away, snapping," Later, Raph! Right now we gotta get underground!"

Tristan snarled as he mule-kicked Raphael away and jumped to is feet, snarling, "Who the hell do you think you are, turtle-boy?!"

"I'm thinking you're an idiot! What if someone had gotten to you before we did?!"

"I'm thinking at least I wouldn't have had to hear this crap about my being an idiot!!!" Tristan snarled," I'm not like, a six-year-old!"

"No, you're a 14-year-old ACTING like a six-year-old which is worse!!!" Raphael snarled as they made their back to the sewers.

Tristan snorted as he muttered rebelliously.

Leonardo bit the huge lecture building in his throat and said quietly," Tristan, you worried your sister and your mom…and you worried us, too. Since you're Chloe's sister, that makes you our brother. We're not trying to get on your nerves, this is for your protection."

"What if I don't WANT your damn protection?!" Tristan snarled.

"You'll get it anyways…Cause you're family. Family sticks together." Raphael said bluntly.

"Not my family." Tristan muttered, but they all heard him.

The rest of the journey was quiet.

Back topside, Agent Bishop was smiling. He was expecting to gain a new ally very soon. Very, very soon.


	12. Defiance and Respect

Next chappie! sorry it took so long, it's been busy at my house, not to mention my mom thoroughly beleive that i'm addicted to my laptop.

Alex: You are.

Me:I am NOT!

Chloe: You got up and right away, you walked to your computer and turned it on!

Me:Shut up.

Tana: Read on!

Chapter 12

Defiance and Respect

""Tristan, how could you go and pull a stunt like that?! It's THAT kind of behavior that makes me want to take you back with me and keep you where I can see you at all times!" Desdemona lectured, her eyes dark and angry.

Tristan was sullenly staring at the floor, his grey eyes not meeting hers.

Desdemona paused as she looked at her son, wondering why, why he was so rebellious, after all her warnings, all the care and all the lessons she had tried to teach him.

The wolf-boy looked at her and he growled," I'm sorry, okay? I was just going to take a walk, because Tana was driving me insane! Than I got lost, so I thought I'd try to get my bearings by going topside!"

"Tristan, what am I going to do if you get caught?! I can't lose you!"

"Mom, I'm NOT a baby!"

"No, but you ARE my son! Who you are is defined by WHAT you do… your actions are both childish and foolish." Desdemona said this quietly, but her face was dead serious as she looked into the angry grey eyes of Tristan.

He glared, unmoving as he responded," I'm not going back to San Antonio…not with you. My life there sucked. Whether you like it or not, mom, I'm not the same little boy you raised."

***

Chloe paced in the livingroom, her own face grim as she muttered," That brat…why can't he do as he's told? Why is he always going where he's not supposed to go?! I don't know whether to laugh or cry…"

Raphael stepped in front of her and growled," Look, Chloe, I know you're upset, but can you stop pacing?! You're gonna make me puke!"

"Well, excuse me, Raph! But can't you realize what the shell is going on?! my brother is a mutant, he's rebellious and free-spirited, and he doesn't even respect my mom enough to do as she says when it counts the most!!!"

Raphael rolled his eyes," The kid probably needs some space!"

"He's been GIVEN space! Bloody shell, Raph, ever since we were kids, he's ALWAYS gone where he's not supposed to go! I tried and I tried to be an 'example' to him, but he didn't care! And now, it's worse because he's growing up!" Chloe bellowed into his face.

Complete silence followed and Chloe realized she had just lost her temper.

"Oh shell…" she groaned, sinking into the couch.

Raphael frowned as Leo came into the room, asking, "Chloe, what was that all about?"

The turtle-girl shook her head," I'm stressed out. Let me die in peace."

Leonardo turned to Raph, who shrugged," she's upset about what's going on with her brother."

Chloe turned her gaze to them," What if he ends up… getting caught? Killed? Used as an experiment? Shell, he's already been used as an expirement! And he wasn't even abnormal! He was just a human kid, and… Oh shell." She put her face in her hands," This is all my fault…"

Leo didn't know what to say. Raphael muttered," Well, the kid's got spunk. He broke out of the lab by himself. He was ready to take on the foot ninjas by himself."

"Yes, but he has no respect. He's going to end up learning to respect the hard way!" Chloe groaned.

Tana, for once, was completely sober, as she leaned against the door frame. She had already called and informer her patents that she had found a career in New York city…and they could not have cared less. Now, as she looked at her friend, she bit her lip silently.

"_I could have stopped Tristan from leaving…I could have done something. instead, I feel like I've just failed my friend."_

At this moment, Desdemona came out of the room, and she sat down on the couch. Her eyes were red and sorrowful.

"I'm going to arrange to stay here a few more days… I'll catch a plane on the weekend."

Chloe stood up as her mother looked up, her eyes still sad as she added," Chloe, I'm leaving you here… and Tristan too."

Chloe nodded and was about to make a pledge to protect and guide Tristan when Desdemona added," I'm putting Splinter in charge of Tristan."

"O-okay, mom." Chloe stuttered a little, adding," So, what are you going to tell the others?"

"That you're okay. And that's all. I'll send you more of your stuff, if you want, Chloe." Desdemona added.

"Naw, go ahead and sell my stuff mom. I've already got everything I need here." Chloe smiled a little bitterly.

Desdemona nodded softly.

Tristan came out, looking a little sullen as he went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Mikey was in there, making dinner.

"Hey, dude, there's soda in the fridge." Mikey told him as he cooked.

Tristan didn't respond. Mikey looked over at the wolf-boy and grinned," Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up, Mikey."

Mikey snorted," geez, you're just like Raph!"

SLAM!

Tristan's eyes were like ice as he snarled," piss off, you-"

Whack!

Tristan yelped," OW!"

He turned to see a very stern Master Splinter, who told him with great finality," If you are to live here, Tristan, you will not use such language in this house!"

Tristan looked a little dumb-founded as Splinter continued," I will train you in Ninjutsu, as I trained your sister, but if this is to become a reality, you must learn to obey the rules that are set here, and you must show respect!"

Tristan paused as Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael came and stood behind their master, arms crossed as Raphael added," We don't want to make you feel like you're trapped here, kid, but if you disrespect Splinter, then you deal with us."

For the first time in his life, Tristan felt awed by the sight. Here was a father who had raised sons successfully. He had not abandoned them, and they had given him their complete loyalty.

The wolf-boy nodded, still somewhat sullen as he responded," Awright…I'll behave."

Splinter nodded," Good then."

Mikey called out," Sorry to inturrept, but… PIZZA'S UP FOR GRABS!!!"

* * *

Do you know anyone like Tristan? i do. Does Tristan really mean all he says? or is he still considering that offer Bishop made?

Review if you want to find out!!!


	13. Bikes and Denial

Hello! sorry t's taken me so long to update! however, i WOULD have updated sooner, if i hadn't been so busy!

Chloe: *mutters* she was staring at the tv all weekend...

Me:WAS NOT! and anyways, those were LIBRARY movies! you can't borrow movies from the library and just watch them at your convenience!

Alex: Who says?

Me: That's just the way it is!

Tana:READ ON!

Chapter 13

Bikes and Denial

Tana squealed as she raced out of the Lair.

Raph was on her tail, yelling." YOU SCRATCHED MY BIKE!!!!"

Tana squeaked as she bounded, suddenly dropping to all fours, which surprisingly doubled her speed as her long, feline-like legs pounded the floor.

Charis managed to catch up to Raphael, and she stood in front of him, pleading," Raph! Listen to me! Please!"

"The little brat scratched my bike!" Raphael snapped angrily.

Charis held out her hands, stopping him from pushing past her," Please Raph! Let her go. Instead of wasting your energy chasing her, let's set her up!" Charis had no idea where that came from, but suddenly, she had a great idea.

Raphael suddenly stiffened," Tana just…headed in the direction that LH lives."

Charis stared.

"Um…the mutant croc?"

"Yeah…and if I know him…she's probably going to tick him off!"

Charis groaned," Oh great! Just great!!!!" as she raced after Raphael.

***

Tana, still giggling like crazy, paused as she rested against the wall. Her giggles rebounded against the walls. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Her dark green eyes sparkled as she looked around…and slowly; the sparkle gave way to dismay.

"Um…spazz, I'm lost!" she mewed, suddenly frightened. She looked around, and wandered further, suddenly losing her giggle. Her eyes were getting big with panic as she looked around. Every tunnel looked the same. She couldn't tell where to go next.

"Um… okay, uh…HEEEEEELP!!!" she yelled, her nerve breaking completely as she suddenly took off running in one direction.

Suddenly, she slipped, and fell. Her scream hit the air as a yawning gap opened up before her.

***

Raphael growled as he looked around. Tana's tracks had disappeared.

"Geez, where did she go?!"

Charis groaned and then suddenly yelled," WHY did you chase here away?! It's just a bike!"

Raphael had never seen Charis look so angry and he snapped," I wouldn't have chased her if she hadn't been messing with it!"

"If she's hurt, I swear, I'm going to-"

"HEEEELLLLP!!!"

They paused as they heard Tana's wail, and Raphael growled as he ran, snarling," You think?"

Charis snarled," This isn't over yet!"

***

Tana screamed," I'm too young to diiiiieeeeee!!!! Waaaaaaah!!!!!!"

The cat-girl had managed to snag a pipe and clung to it for dear life.

Panicking slightly, she had tried to pull herself up, but it had wobbled precariously.

"Oh Spazz… I'm stuck," she mewed slightly, suddenly very serious.

Suddenly, a rope dangled in front of her and a rough voice called out," Grab hold!"

She squealed as she grabbed the rope, and someone started to pull her up.

Tana closed her eyes, feeling just a little sick as the pipe she had been holding onto fell.

"Th-thanks!" she gasped as she crawled up the ledge- and stopped short.

Two scaled and clawed feet stood in front of her. She gulped as her eyes trailed up the feet to massive, powerful legs, a pale, scaly underbelly and a fanged mouth. Twin golden eyes looked down on her in equal surprise.

"Um…" she gulped," Scuse me, but, are you.. Leatherhead?"

The huge croc nodded," How do you know my name?"

"I, ah, I met your friends. You know. Four green guys? Call themselves ninjas?"

Leatherhead chuckled," Oh, yes…but, how do you know them?"

Tana hopped from one foot to another," Long story. Can you take me somewhere safe? Cause Raphael was trying to kill me for scratching his motorcycle. I was running from him when I had that little run in with death. By the way…"

She threw her arms around his waist and squealed, Thanks for saving me!"

Leatherhead stiffened in surprise as he looked down at the cat-girl, who squeezed him tight before letting him go, commenting," You're blushing."

***

Charis and Raphael both stopped short as they saw Tana…hugging Leatherhead?!

Raphael's jaw dropped and Charis murmured," what in the world?"

Tana let him go and said something they didn't hear…but they did hear her when she spotted them and yelled," EEP! Save me! And jumped into Leatherhead's arms.

Leatherhead turned around, still slightly red as he asked," Raphael, is it true you were chasing this…young woman?"

"Uh… yeah…But she scratched my bike!!!" Raphael objected.

Leatherhead actually growled," She nearly got seriously injured, or worse!"

Tana opened her eyes as she was set back on the ground and she sprang up to Raphael and plaintively murmured," I'm sorry I scratched your bike. It was an accident!"

Raphael rolled his eyes," Fine… I'm sorry I overreacted."

Charis looked up at Leatherhead and introduced herself," I'm Charis."

"My name is Leatherhead." The croc responded.

Charis smiled softly," Chloe told us about you. She said you're a good friend."

Raphael felt a tendril of jealousy bite at him, as Charis sweetly spoke to the mutant croc. But he said nothing as Leatherhead replied," I have good friends…that makes it easier to be a friend."

Charis looked over Tana and scolded," The next time you run off like that again, I'm going to kick your tail myself!!"

Tana pouted," okay, mom," as they turned to head back to the Lair.

Raphael chuckled a little and turned to Leatherhead," Thanks, LH."

"It is no trouble…but where did they come from? What happened to them?"

Raphael sighed," It's a long story."

***

Tristan snarled as he growled," Why do I gotta learn this damn meditation stuff? OW!"

Splinter whacked him across the head and scolded," You will not display such a loose tongue while inside this dojo, young man!"

Tristan growled sullenly as he snapped," Well, why do I have to learn this voodoo?"

"It's not voodoo! It's self-control! Which is exactly what you need to learn!" Leonardo replied tersely," You're very talented, Tristan, but you're like water, uncontrolled, taking whatever shape you're contained in. You have been let loose for too long. You need to learn to control your emotions, to clear yourself of your harmful traits so you can expand on your virtues."

Tristan rolled his eyes and bit back the profanity building in his mouth, his grey eyes sullen as he closed them, trying to focus.

Alex was also in the dojo, breathing serenely as Chloe coached her.

Donatello, silently practicing katas, watched the fox from the corner of his eye. She was so pretty…spunky too. He really liked her…and as far as he could tell, it seemed like she liked him too, but he wasn't sure.

Suddenly, like a whirlwind, Tana burst into the dojo, yelling," Hello everyone!! I'm BAA-AACK!!!"

Alex opened an eye," Raphael didn't kill you?"

"Nope! He tried, but I've got nine lives! Yabba-dabba do-yah! OW!"

Charis had smacked Tana over the head and replied," She almost got herself killed…again."

Chloe sighed," Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Alex smirked," What happened this time?"

"She nearly fell to her death. Leatherhead rescued her." Charis added.

Chloe's eyes widened," What?! Are you serious?!"

"Uh…yes?" Charis made a face and Chloe asked," Is Leatherhead okay?"

"Tana hugged him around his waist… I don't think he's quite recovered from that." Charis giggled.

Tana frowned," He saved me! There was absolutely nothing wrong with my giving him a hug!"

"I think you embarrassed the poor guy." Charis countered.

Tana stuck out her tongue.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she snapped," Okay, that's enough you two. I swear, I do not remember you two arguing like this!"

Tana shrugged," You never saw us in school, chloe! You were homeschooled, remember?"

"Oh yes, that is quite true." Chloe mused.

Alex rolled her eyes," So, this whole meditating thing, is it really necessary?"

Chloe chuckled," You've actually excelled a lot faster then I did, so I believe you are more then ready to start your butt-kicking training!"

"They're called Katas, Chloe, how many times have I told you?" Leo corrected in exasperation.

Chloe gave a wacky grin," Katas, sure, but what do you learn to do? Kick butt! Besides, I like my term for 'em better, Leo!"

Leo let it slide as he turned to finish with Tristan," Try again!"

***

Leatherhead growled slightly as Raphael finished telling him about Charis, Tana and Alex, "I thought Bishop was cruel…but to take three young women and just change their lives like that? Only because they are friends with Chloe? That's stooping below evil!"

"Yeah, well, we already knew that Shredder was evil…he just keeps proving it to us." Raphael muttered, looking away.

Leatherhead noticed an unusual look in the turtle's face and asked," What is wrong, my friend?"

"Nuthin'."

"Something is wrong." Leatherhead corrected.

Raphael shrugged," It's nothing really. Tana and Mikey are really hitting it off… they're like, best friends. Sheesh, she's so crazy."

Leatherhead chuckled a little, blushing as he remembered her arms around his waist, her smile innocent and charmingly energetic," She is quite scintillating, isn't she?"

Raphael looked up," Yeah, guess so."

Leatherhead took an educated guess and asked," So, what of Charis? She appears like a nice girl."

"Yeah, she's a complete sweetheart… except for a few minutes ago when she was threatening to kick my shell because I chased Tana out of the Lair."

"Understandable. Now that she has been cut off from humanity, it's likely that her friends who have been mutated along with her are closer to her then ever." Leatherhead pointed out.

Raphael huffed," Yeah, but Tana scratched my bike!"

"It's possible, perhaps, Raphael, that Tana is more precious to Charis then your bike." Leatherhead chuckled inwardly; Raphael's dedication to his bike was often rather comical.

Raphael rolled his eyes," Whatever."

"I believe you like Charis. And the fact that she was scolding you has ruffled your pride." Leatherhead observed wryly.

Raphael stared," WHAT?! No way! I do NOT like her! I mean, yeah, she's sweet an everything, but she's a complete sap! She don't even eat meat! She's a damn vegetarian, a cutesy, prim, proper little-"

"You like her."

Raphael growled," Do not!"

Leatherhead didn't respond, smugly watching as Raphael stomped off.

"He likes her." The croc chuckled to himself, as he returned to his subway home.

***

Tristan tossed and turned. He was sharing Leo's room (great, just great) and he couldn't forget Agent Bishop's offer. It still sounded good…and after getting popped on the head more then once by Master Splinter's staff for profanity in the dojo, he was just about ready to scream. His meditation lessons had all be failures, and Leonardo had called him an 'undisciplined, rebellious, stubborn mutt'… whatever that meant.

Tristan looked up slightly as Leonardo's soft snores reached his sensitive ears. He sat up slowly and made his way to the door. His cold grey eyes glimmered like ice as he stole out of the room and wrote a swift note to Chloe. Even though she had given him hell, when he started acting up, he couldn't forget when she had raced to his arms and hugged him so tightly. She had really missed him… and she was really sorry that he had gotten mixed up in her trouble. For that, he told her this,

"_Hey Chloe,_

_Don't worry about me. I've got to get out of here. Just forget about me, alright? I'm not stayin' here any longer. I just don't give a damn about what happens to me anymore. -_

_-Tristan_

_P.S.  
____Oh yeah, begin chilling jelly. Scuba here. Living peanuts chatter. Scholar beautiful juice eathereal._

Tristan nodded as he placed the note where she would find it and he swiftly left the Lair.

* * *

Oh boy, Tristan really gets on my nerves...will Chloe forgive him? And why would he leave? and what's with the whacky PS?

Review!!!!


	14. Here We Go Again!

Next chappie!

Tristan: You make me look like such a jerk.

Me: That's because you are, dear!

Tristan: WHAT?!

Me: Just kiddin!

Chapter 15

Here we go again

Chloe could hardly believe it. And yet, somehow, she was not surprised. The silent tears rolling down her cheeks were rebels that were winning an endless battle of her emotions.

Raph came back from his search, as did Leo, and then Donnie and finally Mikey. They all shook their heads.

Chloe turned away, and silently went into her room, closing the door behind her.

Alex was pacing the floor, growling low in her throat," That stupid boy!"

Tana frowned softly," Why would he run away?"

Leonardo shook his head," I do not know… but we WILL find him. We'll just have to keep looking. We'll also have to get more people involved. Donnie, you need to check the internet, see if you can find anything on werewolves in New York."

"On it." Donatello replied as he slid into his office chair.

"Alex, call April and let her know about Tristan. Se if Casey and Angel can be on the look out for our wolf-boy."

"Si, senor." Alex muttered as she grabbed the phone.

Tana wrinkled her nose," And me? What do I do?"

"For now, nothing. Tonight, we all need to go out and search for Tristan," Leo replied as he walked towards Chloe's room. He knocked softly.

Her muffled," Come in," was all he needed to hear to confirm she was indeed still in tears.

"Chloe?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" she looked up, her blue eyes reddened and brightened by salty tears.

"You want to talk about it?"

She sighed and muttered," Not really… I love Tristan, but he just… ARGH!" she groaned, putting her face in her hands.

"Hey, I don't know if you noticed, but Raph and I don't exactly get along either." Leo reminded her softly.

"It's not even that, Leo. I mean, Tristan and I were the closest out of our siblings. We were closer in age, we told each other our secrets and when our parents fought… sometimes he and I would take walks to the park, and we would just talk. And then, he'd skate and I would run on the track and we'd come home, feeling better. We'd have our fights, cause he's like, my opposite, cool, clever and reckless. But this… I feel like, I've abandoned him. And it makes me sick."

"Chloe, listen, he CHOSE to run away. It's NOT your fault, you HAVE to stop blaming yourself!" Leo reprimanded her, reminded of a period in time when he had nearly destroyed himself with self-blame and guilt," Chloe, believe me, we all make mistakes, but the important thing is that we learn from them. Forgive youself, if you have to, but don't wallow in self-pity."

Chloe looked up at him, her eyes wide and a crooked smile on her face," Leo, how the heck did you fall in love with a spineless idiot like me?"

Leo kissed her forehead tenderly," How did you fall in love with a freak like me?"

She snorted," It's not the same!"

"But it is. Listen, tonight, we'll look for Tristan again. Don's already at the computer, looking to see if there's any news of Tris, and Alex called April to tell Casey and Angel about Tristan."

Chloe smiled softly," Okay, Leo. And Leo?"

He looked down at her, a little shocked when she tackled him with a huge kiss.

Leo's expression needless to say was a little goofy, as Chloe let him go, giggling down at him," I love you, Leo."

"I love you too, Chloe." Leo chuckled softly, looking up at her.

"Am I interruptin' somthin?"

Chloe looked up, her eyes big as saucers as she spotted Raph in the doorway.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOCK, BIGMOUTH!!!" she snapped.

He yelled back," I DID SO!"

"YOU DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"DID TOO!!!"

"DID NOT!!!!"

She smirked," okay, okay, you didn't."

"You bet I didn't…wait, WHAT?!"

"Oh, so you ADMIT it!" she cackled.

Raphael growled," You diabolical, little-"

"I TOLD you, Raph, DON'T call names unless YOU want to be called names, Shell-head!" she snapped.

Leonardo was on his feet by this time and sighed," Never mind, what do you want, Raph?"

"Um, we've got a situation. Tristan was spotted again…and it seems he's holed up in an abandoned warehouse."

Chloe stared and then muttered," That makes no sense… unless… he's got something up his sleeve!"

Her eyes widened and she yelled," He's onto something!"

Raphael winced and growled," Is yelling really necessary?!"

"It is when you're as fired up as me!!" she yelled as she charged straight out of the room.

Raph looked at Leo and observed," You've got the weirdest girlfriend ever, Leo."

Leo nodded," I wouldn't have her any other way."

Tana jumped slightly as Chloe charged into the room and hollered," WHERE'S THE LETTER?!?!?

Tana handed her the paper and she quickly grabbed it. She laughed hysterically at the ps which sounded like a lot of nonsense.

She pointed out," It's a stupid hidden message! See? Take every fourth letter!"

She quickly wrote down each third letter

_Oh, begin chilling jelly. Scuba here. Living peanuts chatter. Scholar beautiful juice eathereal_

_I, l, l, b, e, I, n, t, o, u, c, h. _

_I.L. L._

_B.E. _

_I. N._

_T. O. U. C. H._

"_I'll be in touch_! DON! Where did Tristan hole up?!"

"Um, I don't know for sure, but there's a report here that a wolf-like creature was seen down at the docks."

She whirled back on Leo," Where you guys found Tristan, did he look… maybe thoughtful in an annoyed, don't-mess-with-me-cause-I'll-bit-your-head-off way?"

Leo thought back to that night…and yes, though Tristan had been defensive and angry, he HAD worn a thoughtful look on his face, like he was considering something.

"Yeah, pretty much." Don replied.

Chloe wrinkled her snout," Something happened. And despite that stupid letter… I think he's onto more then he was letting on."

"Like what?!" Tana bounced in.

"Well, maybe he met someone. Maybe someone offered him a job. I don't know quite what, but I'm going to find out." Chloe resolved.

***

Agent Bishop glowered at the holographic image as he coolly observed," So, you lost them, did you?"

"It was unavoidable!" snapped Baxter Stockman," I hope, however, that you were able to secure the boy!"

"I was. Now, if you'll excuse me, Stockman, I have some business to attend to."

He turned off the communications line and left the room. Walking down the hall, he paused as he looked into the room. The wolf boy stood, looking about with cool, grey, observant eyes. Agent Bishop reminded himself that the boy was quite possibly smarter and more perceptive then his more light-hearted sister.

Agent Bishop stepped into the office. The boy didn't look fazed or intimidated as he flatly observed," Took ya long enough."

"I'm a busy man, Mr. Mab."

Tristan snorted," You still haven't told me how you know my name. It's not only creepy, it's also wrong."

"I know your name because we keep careful records of everything that happens that is unnatural. You arrived in New York Nearly a week ago. Not long after that, reports of a wolf-creature, with your particular traits, shows up. Not hard to figure out."

Tristan kept his face hardened as he inquired," So, you offered me a job as a hero. What would go into my job description?"

Bishop chuckled," Nothing overly stressful, I hope. You're an aggressive3 fighter, it appears, Mr. Mab. I believe you would enjoy life as a defender of the American people, would you not?"

"Defend them from _what_ exactly?"

"Alien invasions. Mutant attacks. It's happened before." Bishop continued," I believe you would be a valuable asset, were you properly trained and prepped.

Tristan nodded," Fine, but what about lab work? I ain't human… meaning a scientist would probably LOVE to dissect me. Would you let them?"

"Of course not. You're worth more to me in one piece, Mr. Mab." Bishop sneered.

Tristan rolled his eyes," Yeah? And what if I become useless to you? Honestly, dude, I don't trust you."

"Completely understandable, Mr. Mab. Rest assured however, the safety of the American people is all I am concerned about." Bishop informed him, coldly so.

Tristan nodded curtly," Then Bishop, you've got yourself a damn deal."

***

Charis frowned as she murmured," What are we doing down here again?"

"Lookin' for Tristan, that's what we're doin'. An' no, I don't like this any more then you do." Raphael snapped behind his shoulders. She stopped short and crossed her arms, her pale eyes blazing. He stopped when he no longer heard her and he turned around, snapping," What's with the hold-up?!"

She snapped," look, it's very obvious you don't like me, but do you have to remind me all the time?!"

He snorted," I never said I didn't like you!"

She snapped," Oh, you didn't SAY it, but you demonstrate it very clearly!"

He snarled," You're the one who hates me!!!"

She shrieked," I never SAID I didn't like you!"

"Oh yeah?! PROVE IT!!!"

She blushed bright red.

He frowned," What?!"

She swallowed," You want me to prove I like you?!"

He then blushed as a thought struck him full force and he sullenly replied," No."

She blushed further as she blurted,' Like, you want me to kiss you to prove it?"

His eyes widened and he stammered," NO! I mean, yeah, but, you don't, I, um, oh shell…"

Charis swallowed hard as she stilled his mouth by pressing her lips to his, before pressing just a little harder.

Raphael's eyes widened to colossal proportions as he felt her lips on his.

Finally, he decided," The SHELL with it," and pressed his lips to hers.

They drew back, Charis still red but challenging," NOW do you believe me?"

Raphael gulped," Yeah… have you kissed before?"

"Yeah," she shrugged," but they were all jerks… I was kinda a stupid girl. Why? Was it your first?"

He rolled his eyes," Well, yeah. Why?"

She blushed bright red," You're good."

He stared and then grinned," Really?"

She nodded, smiling slightly.

Raphael frowned," How come you acted like you didn't like me?"

"Are you kiddin? You acted like you didn't like me!" she protested.

Raphael snorted," You ignored me, gave me the cold shoulder an'-"

"-Only cause you did the same thing." Charis replied with a smirk.

Raphael chewed his bottom lip.

"Okay, so… now what?"

She grinned as she took his arm and coyly replied," Now, if I ever catch you with anyone else, you're going to get your shell kicked. Cause you're MINE."

He smirked," Likewise."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the beeping of Raphael's shell-cell.

"Uh-oh…" Raphael muttered as he picked it up and held it arms-length from his ear before answering.

"WHERE THE SHELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!!!!!"

Raphael chuckled as he placed the phone over his ear, muttering," Like clockwork…"

***

Chloe wasn't listening as Leo yelled into the phone. Her eyes were riveted on the note she held in her hands.

It was another piece, another clue from Tristan.

"_Thought you guys might try to follow me. Don't bother. I WILL be keeping in touch, but not in the way you might expect. Believe me, Chloe, I've got a reason for what I'm doing. I'm not in the mood to get all mushy, but I love you, Chloe. For what it's worth, you've been my best friend. _

_Cya later._

_Tristan_

_PS_

_All guardian entities never try._

_Be informed, sister haven. Optimus Prime._

Chloe frowned as she looked at the letter and tried to decipher the P.S. like last time.

So far, nothing.

At this moment, Charis and Raph appeared.

"Well?" Raphael asked.

Chloe looked up," Nothing. I can't figure this one out."

Donatello took the letter and suggested," maybe… it's not the same row of letters that need to be deciphered."

Chloe sighed in frustration as Donatello studied it. His face turned pale.

"Oh shell… AGENT BISHOP!"

Tana lazily dropped in front of him from one of the rafters," Say who?"

Chloe smacked her hand over her face.

"Great… just great. My brother is involved with that government goon! What next?!"

Alex, Tana and Charis glanced at each other and chorused," Who the heck is Agent Bishop?!"

* * *

Would you like to know what happens next? well, then...

REVIEW!


	15. Elsewhere

Chapter 15

Elsewhere

Jolene slouched behind the alley wall, her wide, dark eyes opening wider as she pressed herself against the brick wall.

"I HATE purple dragons!!!" she groaned softly. As she edged into the alley, she screamed as a huge hand grabbed her shoulder, and a second hand clamped over her mouth.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Jolene. I'm glad to see you've grown up so beautifully," The dark voice chuckled.

She struggled against him, freezing when he held a gun at her temple.

"Where is it?"

She looked into his eyes, her own dark, stargazing eyes pleading and defiant all at once.

He snorted," That doesn't work on me, and you know it, missy. If you don't talk right now, then you will most assuredly talk _later_… under much more painful circumstances!"

She bit his hand and as he yelped and drew back, she sprinted down the street. She was quickly overtaken by more thugs. Someone fired a gun and she stumbled to the street, closing her eyes reluctantly as they surrounded her…

* * *

Hee-hee, cliffie!

So who is this Jolene? and what exactly are her pursurers after? if you would like to find out... REVIEW!!


	16. Musings

Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? okay, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 16

Musing

"Yep, the world has gone crazy!" Alex announced, as the turtles finished telling them about Agent Bishop.

Tana twisted, fidgeting as she interrupted," Hey, I don't know what this is worth but…before I was mutated or whatever, I overheard something about a John Bishop. They said… something about him picking up an order. That tug anyone's earlobe?"

The turtles stared at her and she laughed," Oh yeah, you guys don't have earlobes… okay, does it ring any bells?"

Raphael rolled his eyes as he looked at Don, who was shaking his head," Why would Bishop work with Shredder? Shredder's an alien! And an EVIL alien!"

"Unless Saki has something that Bishop wants!" Chloe pointed out.

Leo frowned as he looked at Chloe's friends. The sea-turtle, the fox and the cat.

"No… it's not possible."

Chloe looked at him sharply," What? Tell me!"

Leo shrugged as Don came to the same conclusion," It's too weird! But…what if Shredder offered Bishop the secret to mutating people? I mean, Tristan has all the makings of a super agent, with his animal DNA, he's a virtual super-soldier. Remember how bishop was trying to create a super-soldier, but it was a bust? This could be an contingency plan."

Chloe sighed as she looked at her friends," But why them?"

Tana giggled," Aw, I feel so speshul!"

Alex whacked her over the head," You're an idiot, that's what you are!"

Charis frowned," Chloe's got loads of brothers… maybe that's what they were expecting. Because younger boys are easier to indoctrinate then older ones. But… they got us instead."

Chloe gulped," I hate to say this… but I'm glad my other three brothers didn't come! They're too young to deal with this shi-"

"Chloe, watch your mouth! You don't want to sound like Raph, do you?" Mikey teased, upon which Raphael promptly whacked him on the head.

Charis took Raph's hand," Aw, don't whack poor Mikey!"

Chloe looked at Charis, and then at Raph, and then grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Raphael jerked his hand away from Charis and yelled," DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT WHATEVER IT IS THAT"S MAKIN' YOU GRIN LIKE THAT!!!"

Chloe sweetly smiled as she asked," Think what, Raphael, dear brother? That you've got a _girlfriend?!_"

Donnie, Leo and Mikey all had to hold Raphael back from attacking Chloe as he yelled," I DO NOT!!!"

Charis suddenly stepped in front of him and kissed him.

Mikey and Tana snickered at the strange look that crossed Raph's face. He was…

…Blushing!

"Aw, sooo cute!!!" Tana squealed as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Charis, babbling," You two make SUCH a cute, cute, cuuuuuuuute couple!!!!"

Charis was now blushing and Mikey snickered," Dude, you didn't waste any time!"

"Shut up you puny little runt!" Raphael snapped.

Leo cleared his throat," Let's stay focused guys! So, if Shredder and Bishop are working together…"

"That means trouble for all of us!" Donatello finished.

Alex frowned," What can we do against clandestine Ninjas and Slimy Government Buffoons?"

Donatello sighed," good question. I have no idea."

Chloe growled under her breath," But what about Tristan?! That lunkhead has gone over to the dark side! What am I going to do?"

Leonardo shook his head," I don't know, Chloe."

Don added," How can we save someone who doesn't want to be saved?"

Leo shook his head, thinking quietly before deciding," We'll get him back, Chloe! I promise, somehow, we'll do something to get him away from Bishop!"

Chloe abruptly turned away, her eyes filling with tears" No… let's just go home. If he's chosen this path, then fine. I'm done trying to save him. But we have to keep an eye out for him, in case whatever it is he's planning doesn't work. Normally, that twisted genius has a back-up plan…"

Leonardo felt his gut wrench at the sight of Chloe's tears and he mentally cursed Bishop for his insanity, Shredder for mutating these innocent people and Tristan for running away… and himself, for being unable to put a stop to it.

Chloe seemed to sense this and she turned to him, murmuring," It's not your fault, Leo."

He smiled grimly as he added," And it's not your fault either. Let's go home, gang."

* * *

Eek! they... they left Tristan to Bishop.... why?

Well, let's just say there's history behind Chloe's words... review if you like it! review if you don't!


	17. Jolene

LOL, Next chapter! ^^

Chapter 17

Jolene

My name is Jolene Kirby.

I am not what you see.

I may be thin, yes, timid and shy, but I have great ambitions. I can play ANY instrument under the sun exceptionally well. I've got this thing for music… just like my Uncle had this thing for art.

The weird thing is, he also had this thing for crystals. As a college gift, he gave me a stone, shining with a weird light, and told me it might come in handy one of these days.

Who knew I would end up on some sort of secret hit list from a branch of the government that no one knows about?

I have no idea what this object I now hide is capable of, but I know one thing for sure.

I won't let it fall into the wrong hands, Uncle Kirby. I swear.

Not even Purple Dragons can take it from me.

***

Tristan had been with Bishop's men for a week, and so far, he was loving it. He was excelling in his combat training, weapons training, heck, even the technology training was a snap. He focused all the emotional pain he was feeling into the harsh education and surprised even Bishop.

"My, and you are only 14?"

"Maybe." Tristan shrugged, growling slightly.

Bishop chuckled softly," Of course. Well, you'll be pleased to hear, doubtless, that your first mission is tomorrow."

Tristan's eyes got huge as he grinned," Awesome!"

Bishop smirked," You'll be briefed in about 22 hours."

"Yes sir." Tristan's curt nod was tempered by a rising sense of adrenaline.

Bishop allowed him some free time, and during those times, Tristan made sure that Chloe heard from him…in a very roundabout way, of course. He didn't want her to go after him.

Not yet, anyways…

***

"CHLOE!"

"AH!" Chloe snapped out of her trance as Alex snarled," You've been staring into space for the past ten minutes!!!"

Chloe's eyes water but she forced back her emotions as she responded roughly," You didn't need to yell at me!"

"You're still worried about him, aren't you?" Charis asked softly, coming into the room after hearing Alex's shout.

Chloe sighed," I can't help it. I'm worried, I miss him and I wish I could have stopped him-"

"You need to stop beating yourself up about that! Besides, who knew he'd-"

"Chloe!"

Chloe jumped up as Raphael came racing into the room. He was clearly worked up about something," I just found out from Casey and Angel that the PDs are holding a young woman hostage! And that's not all…. Bishop's after her!"

"How the heck does CASEY JONES know about that?!" Chloe snapped.

"Cause Angel's been doing undercover work in the PD ranks!" Raph grinned slightly, "And from what I heard, she's good. She tips Casey, the police, heck, I heard she even help Nobody once!"

"Sheesh, she _does_ live on the wild side, doesn't she?" Chloe chuckled quietly," So, what are we going to do about?"

"Me an' Leo are gonna go in as back up… you know Casey. He's such a bonehead." Raph rolled his eyes as he turned to leave.

Alex chuckled," Yep, Beauty and the Bonehead, that's April and Casey."

Tana burst out laughing, her tail thrashing behind her as she bent over double.

***

Casey watched carefully as Angel walked into the PD HQ. Her hair was done in a buzz-cut and dyed hot pink and tainted silver at the tips. She wore heavy eye make-up and a long-sleeved shirt that made it seem like she had her whole arm tattooed. Her jeans were long and ragged. She smirked as they let her in, apparently not recognizing her. Casey chuckled softly.

The kid was good. Since she had been a Purple Dragon, she knew how to slip past them without getting caught, making her the perfect double-agent.

Raphael was covering the back with Leo.

Once in, Angel casually strolled down to where she knew they kept hostages. Her golden eyes flashed at the sight of a pale, black-haired girl, huddled in the corner. The young woman was thin, and bruised, as if she had been beaten.

Taking a breath, Angel walked to the cage and swiftly picked the lock. Raphael had given her lessons, and she had taken to it like a bird to the air. The girl looked up in surprise and Angel murmured," Come on!"

***

Jolene didn't know whether or not she should trust the punk-looking pd girl, but realized she didn't have much of a choice. She slipped out, silent as a ghost, and Angel threw a cloak over her shoulders, leading her out the backdoor. Suddenly, they all heard the alarm, and Angel muttered," Come on!" as the door behind them burst open.

Angel and Jolene raced down the alleyways, not looking over their shoulders. Angel heard Leonardo and Raphael leap down to give the dragons hell… but it wasn't quite enough…

Jolene suddenly reached into her pocket and pressed something into Angel's hand," Take this! They mustn't get it!"

And then, Jolene branched away from Angel.

Angel looked down at the object and smiled in relief as she saw Casey give her the retreat signal, as he headed off the girl and took her under his wing.

***

Angel quickly lost the dragons on her trail, making her way to the sewer.

She looked down on a small, blue stone and wondered," Why the heck do they want this thing?"

She put it back in her pocket and was about to head down into the sewers when she heard a growling chuckle.

She whirled around, snapping," Casey, that's not funny!"

"Well, thanks, but I'm not Casey… and I wasn't being funny."

Angel's eyes widened as a wolf-like boy stepped from the shadows, smirking," you were good. Got the job done. And I thought you were gonna be an amateur."

She snapped," Who are you?!"

"Heh, I'm Tristan Mab. And you? What's your name?"

"Melissa." She lied.

He smirked," You're a damn good liar, little girl."

She put her hands on her hips," WHAT do you want?"

"Just was curious… do you happen to have something resembling a crystal?"

"Nope." She replied firmly.

"You're lying."

It wasn't a question. It was a flat statement, spoken without a blink of the eyes.

Angel sneered," what do you intend to do about it, wolfie?"

"Nothing. Go on, with whatever the hell you plan to do." He chuckled as he turned and left.

Angel blinked.

"What the heck?" she muttered as she backed away, silently slipping into a manhole, casting a backward glance.

She felt for the small crystal in her pocket and snarled as she discovered it was gone. Quickly, she rushed back to the surface and looked around, her eyes darkening as she saw the wolf-boy disappear over the rooftops. With a dertermined expression, she quickly followed him, staying out of sight.

***

Casey lead Jolene into the sewers and asked," What the heck did they want, kid?"

Jolene looked up at him, tears skimming down her face," They wanted something my uncle gave me."

She smiled faintly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink crystal. It glimmered faintly as she added quietly," I gave Angel a decoy just in case something happened. This is the real thing."

Casey frowned," What the heck is that?"

"It's a crystal. I don't know what it does, but the government wants it… and so do the Purple Dragons." The pale girl added, cursing under her breath.

Casey shook his head," Look, I know a place where you'll be safe."

She shook her head," I'll just put you in danger. Uncle Kirby told me not to let anyone get their hands on it."

Casey stopped short," Whoa, whoa, hold the phone! You have an uncle named Kirby?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Like, Jack Kirby?"

She stared," Do you know him? Where is he?! I haven't seen him in a long time! Is he okay?"

Casey sat against the wall," oh boy, Donnie's gonna LOVE this…"

She cocked her head," Who is Donnie?"

Casey scowled," A friend of mine… he was the last one to see your Uncle."

She clapped a hand over her mouth. Tears pooled in her dark, dark eyes.

Casey looked at her and groaned," Aw, please don't cry! I hate it when women cry!"

"Please, tell me where I can find Don!" Jolene begged.

Casey sighed," It ain't that easy!"

She smacked him across the face then, snapping," Damn it, I was just held prisoner by the toughest gang on the Eastside! I think I can handle whatever it is you don't want to throw at me!"

Casey chuckled," Look, sweetheart, you don't know me… I make some pretty weird friends!"

"JUST take me to him! I have to know what happened to my Uncle! I have to!" Jolene cried.

He grumbled, turning away,, just as she gave a leap and smacked him upside the head," And DON'T call me sweetheart!! My NAME is JOLENE!!"

Casey groaned," Geez, and I used to complain I didn't know enough women… I know too many now!"

Jolene shivered as he said," Look, I gotta make a phone call, okay? Sheesh…"

She snapped," Just do it!"

* * *

Lol, poor Casey!

Like? hate? Review!!!

Oh, yeah, and I don't own Jack Kirby! but... i do own his daughter, lol, that sounds so weird...


	18. Decisions

I hate writer's block...

Chapter 18

Decisions

The moon was shining that night. The air was crisp, as if getting ready for the winter that was coming.

The lone shadow, shaped like a wolf, continued on, fully aware of the second shadow that followed him.

Tristan paused as he sniffed deeply and turned around," You're going to regret following me, _Melissa_."

Angel snarled," Give it back!"

Tristan smirked," Or what? You're just a little girl with a punk haircut!"

Angel laughed coldly," Oh no, that's where you're wrong. I'm MORE then my hair."

The wolf boy laughed coldly," I'll see you later, girly. You've got spunk, I'll give you that!"

She snarled as he bounded away, and she followed him.

Leaping over the rooftops, she dodged and weaved past clotheslines and snarled as he laughed at her," You'll never catch me! Give up while you have the chance!"

Angel didn't waste her breath as she kept on.

***

Leo and Raph watched from the alley as they heard the girl arguing with Casey.

Raphael smirked as Casey got slapped and he chuckled," The bone head…"

Leo frowned as he decided," She wants to talk to Don… she can do that over the phone."

He called Casey.

***

Angel looked around, as she lost sight of the wolf boy.

She saw the gap. It was huge.

Angel gritted her teeth as she backed up, thinking," I'm crazy…"

The ex-pd girl raced forward with a furious yell.

She measured her pace and gave a tremendous leap… screaming as she missed the roof's edge…

"Gotcha!"

Her wrist was snatched by Tristan's strong grasp.

The wolf boy hauled her up, shaking his head," Look, trust me, you don't want to do this!"

"Oh, yes I do!"

Suddenly, he grinned as he twirled her around and whispered in her ear," I'll see you around," before throwing down a round object. It was a smoke screen, and as she coughed, he vanished from her sight.

Angel swore," THIS AIN'T OVER, WOLF BOY!!!"

***

Tana cocked her head as she heard the news," Wait, so let me get this straight. Tristan's already doin' missions for Bishop, and he obviously has the hots for Angel-"

Angel, still nursing her wounds from her encounter with Tristan, yelled," HE DOES NOT!"

"-And now, this girl, Jolene, is being hunted? She sounds like our type!"

Chloe nodded as she looked over at Don, who was on the phone.

"Okay, Casey, put her on the phone."

***

Jolene listened carefully as she heard a young man's voice," Is this Jolene?"

"Yes! Are you Don?"

"Yes, I am."

"You… you knew my Uncle Kirby?"

"Yes *pause* I did."

She started crying," Oh… what happened to him?"

Donatello swallowed," I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me."

She snarled," Don't give me that! I need to know! I need to know what this crystal is that he gave me!"

***

Donatello did a double take.

"I understand… WHAT?! Did you say crystal?!"

"Yes, My uncle gave me a pink crystal, which is apparently useful to an evil government agency and the Purple dragons."

Donatello whistled," Oh shell…"

***

Jolene frowned," Oh shell?"

"Er, sorry, I'm… listen, Jolene, um, I would tell you everything, but I can't."

"LISTEN! I don't care if you're a little green man from mars, or an underworld creep, like your friend keeps insinuating that you are!"

Casey looked upward and saw Leo and Raph. Raphael was clearly mouthing, "BONEHEAD!"

"HEY! I SAW THAT! And you ain't such a smart guy yerself either, freakazoid!!!" Casey yelled.

Jolene jumped as she looked at Casey and then asked," Who are you yelling at?"

Casey turned red.

"Ah, I've got two guys as backup. They're on the rooftops. Don's bros." He added.

She looked up," Why don't they come down?"

"Cause they can't."

She listened to the phone and then swallowed," Okay.. okay, I promise."

She looked at Casey," Here's the phone."

Casey took it," Yeah, Don?…You sure? Okay."

He put the phone down.

Jolene looked at him, "Take me to your friends."

* * *

Like?Hate? review!!


	19. The Eleventh Hour

YAY! next chapter! sorry it's taken so long!!!

Chapter 19

The Eleventh Hour

Alex frowned as she asked," why are we trusting this girl again?"

Chloe sighed," Alex, don't be so mean! Jolene's Uncle was a really good man, Jolene deserves to know what happened to him!!"

Alex shrugged as she looked over at Angel, who was glaring at the floor.

"You ok, Angel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Angel responded," Tristan's a jerk."

Chloe shook her head," That is just weird… I've never seen or heard of him acting like that… I think he must be crushing for you."

Angel jumped," No, no, no!"

Tana smiled slyly," Are you crushing for him, Angel?"

Chloe and Angel n\b0oth snapped at Tana," CUT IT OUT!!!"

Tana backed off, still grinning diabolically.

Charis sighed," Well, what do we do now?"

Donatello responded," I told Casey to show Raph and Leo to Jolene before bringing her down here."

Splinter sat behind them. When Donatello had told them about Jack Kirby, Splinter had wondered about the crystal that Kirby had found and used.

There had been a myth in Japan, about a boy who had the ability to bring his artwork to life.

Was there a connection?

Splinter believed so.

***

Leo and Raph leapt lightly down, both apprehensive as to how Jolene would react to them.

Raph took a breath, before telling her," Look, girl, if you scream at the sight of us-"

"GET OUT OF THE SHADOWS ALREADY!!!"

Leo looked at Raph who groaned," Another pushy female…"

They both stepped out.

She looked at them before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

Raph palmed his forehead as Leo observed, "At least she didn't scream.."

***

Tristan snarled slightly as Agent Bishop glared at him.

"Mr. Mab, this is an extreme disappointment. You failed… at your first mission."

Tristan shrugged," I wouldn't call it that exactly. See, technically, my job hasn't been finished. Which means that it's a failure yet. It's only a failure if I die before seeing my job through. So really, you just need to wait a little more."

Agent Bishop raised an eyebrow and he softly declared," very well, Mr. Mab… but if you should fail again, then I have a proposition."

"Yeah?"

Agent Bishop coldly explained," For every mission you fail to accomplish, you give us a sample of your blood."

Tristan responded without blinking," No way in hell."

Bishop smirked," why not?"

"I don't want to be an experiment, Bishop."

"Then you have to succeed at your missions _the first time_, Mr. Mab. I will let your…Postponed victory slide this once. Afterwards… don't disappoint me again."

Tristan nodded curtly, turning on his heel, he left to recover the crystal.

He took a backward glance, his silver eyes glaring as he thought_," Bishop… don't you threaten me."_

***

Jolene woke, listening to two female voices arguing. One was familiar… Angel? The other was not familiar.

As she opened her eyes, she saw Angel and… a green face framed by brown hair.

"GAH! Who- what-where-where am I?!"

Chloe held up a hand," before you start screaming, let me ask a question; do you love your uncle Kirby?"

Jolene swallowed," Don is not human, is he?"

"She catches on quick."

Jolene saw a turtle with a red mask.

She swallowed," ok, um, I'm, ah, confused."

"My name is Chloe. I used to be human too. But now… well, I'm like this." The girl turtle explained," Don's afraid that you'll freak out."

Jolene saw two options; she could run out of this place screaming like a maniac.. or she could remain calm and accept that this was a reality.

She chose the latter.

"Ok.. I'm fine… I think."

Angel giggled slightly," I know how you feel, girl."

Jolene tried not to scream as three other humanoid turtles came into the room, obviously male, one of them looking at her with what appeared to be worry. Following them were three girls, a humanoid fox, a humanoid sea turtle and a humanoid black cat.

The female turtle with the brown hair introduced herself," My name is Chloe. These are Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and my friends, Alex, Tana and Charis."

Tana waved," S'up?"

Jolene waited as Donatello asked her," do you think you'll be able to accept the impossible from this point on?"

Jolene nodded," I… I think so. I mean, what choice do I have?"

Very gently, Donatello began the story.

He went ahead and started at the beginning, with how he and his brothers came to be, followed by how he and his brothers and father happened to be at April's apartment the same time that Kirby was there. He sadly ended the story with," There wasn't anything I could do. Your uncle did leave me this. It slipped out of the portal before the thing closed entirely."

He gave her the paper that Kirby had folded into a paper airplane.

Jolene's eyes were already red with tears that were pouring down her cheeks. She took the paper, her hands trembling and she read the hastily scribbled note.

Donatello added," I'm so sorry," as tears filled his own eyes. He tried to hold them back, but he missed his friend, who he had met in the course of a few hours.

Jolene looked back at Donatello as she took the crystal from her pocket," the thing he used… did it look like this?"

At this moment, the lights turned out, and Tana shrieked," POWER FAILURE!!!!"

Raph snapped," DONNIE WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!"

Don't voice called out," Nobody move!!!"

Alex yelled," OW!!! That was my tail, Tana!!!"

Tana yelped," I didn't step on your tail!"

Chloe shrieked," OW!! Who pulled my hair?!"

A few minutes later the light came back on. Jolene was gone. But on the couch, was a small, pink crystal…

* * *

Oh boy...

Like? hate? review!!!


	20. Gone Again

Chapter 20

Gone Again

Alex stared blankly before picking up the crystal

"You're kidding me…"

Chloe looked around, standing up, she yelled," Jolene?! Joleeeeee-eeeene!"

Mikey mused,"; Maybe we scared her off-OW!"

Raph whacked him over the head as he snarled," shut up and looked around!"

Alex suddenly sniffed the air. A low growl came from her throat.

"Tristan was here. I can smell him, but, very, very faintly. He tried to disguise his scent."

Chloe looked around and groaned," WHERE THE HECK DID ANGEL GO?!?!"

***

Tristan carried Jolene down the tunnel and then took a sharp turn, as he made his way to an empty, abandoned hollow of the sewers.

He set her down gently and gagged her and tied her hands and feet, waiting for her to wake up. He glowered slightly as he paced, muttering," Damn Bishop… I knew that skunk couldn't be trusted… what now?"

He tapped his chin as he looked at Jolene. She would have to give him the answers he needed when she woke up.

***

Angel raced down the tunnel, following an occasional wolf's tell-tale print in the mud, wrinkling her nose, she muttered," This sucks… That stupid girl is going to get us killed!"

"Who?"

Angel jumped slightly as Leatherhead came from behind her and she flatly replied," Tristan kidnapped Kirby's niece, a girl named Jolene. If you see him, kill him for me, will ya?"

Leatherhead looked slightly shocked, but was unable to make a reply as she disappeared again.

Sorry for the short update, but I gotta go! Love to all my reviewers!!!! Next chapter will be soon!


	21. Let me Explain

Hello one and all! i am leaving for a few weeks, so i figured i should try to update before i go. Enjoy this short little chapter!

Chapter 21

Let me explain….

Leonardo quickly tried to formulate a plan," Raph and Mikey, you two go and see if you can track down Angel. Donnie, check the security cameras, see if they picked up anything useful."

Donatello nodded as he quickly went to do as he was told. Alex fumed," What about us? I do have a good sense of smell, maybe I can track him dow-" she paused as a scent hit her nose, and she suddenly darted off.

"Not again!" Charis yelped as she took off after Alex.

Chloe yelped," Hold on just one minute!" as she followed after her friends.

"Wait for me!" Tana bellowed, racing

Leo yelled after them," Wait a moment!" but they were gone.

Donatello looked at Leo sharply," You'd better go after them, Chloe doesn't quite know her way around the sewers just yet!"

Leo nodded tightly as he raced after them, cursing under his breath.

* * *

Jolene moaned as she began to come to… and tried to scream through a thick gag as she saw the outline of a wolf-like creature, silhouetted in the doorway. She was in a dark room, the only light coming from the opening of the tunnel. She was tied to a chair, gagged and she felt sick from fright.

However, the wolf-creature made no move towards her. Instead, he sneered," Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I have questions I need answers to… answers that you have. But I'm not taking off your gag unless you swear to cooperate with me."

She glared at him as he ventured a step," Will you tell me everything I need to know?"

_No._

He saw her angry look and her unfriendly eyes and shook his head," If you won't answer my questions right now, then I have no choice but to force you. You'll be spending the night here. I'll come back for you tomorrow. You might feel a little more chatty then."

Jolene's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. The thought of being left in this dark, damp room, alone with rats and cockroaches and who-knows-what-else terrified her.

He nodded as he came forward," I'm going to take the gag off you. If you try to call for help, you'll be sorry."

She was silent as the gag was removed.

He put it aside and began," Why does Bishop want the crystal?"

She shrugged," I don't know. I really don't. My uncle, Jack Kirby, told me to keep it safe. To keep it away from Agent Bishop. So I have. But I never found out what the crystal can do."

Tristan frowned as he turned away. He finally asked," Bishop tried to kidnap you, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"I see." Tristan seemed unsure of his next course.

Jolene wanted to roll her eyes and comment," You didn't think this through all the way, did you?" but she kept silent.

Finally, he muttered," I guess that's it."

He turned to her, and pulled a knife out.

She screamed, long and loud.

And a huge roar erupted from behind them.

* * *

Alex whipped around, as she heard the scream and the roar. Chloe, Charis and Tana had caught up to the fox-girl, who quickly led them down another tunnel," This way! Hurry!"

* * *

Jolene gasped, as a monstrous form reared up from behind Tristan, charging at him.

Tristan, caught by surprise, snarled in response as he nimbly leapt behind the draconian creature, bellowing," You think you're bad? Come and get me!" as he brandished the knife he had in his hand. This did not deter the creature, who immediately turned and charged back at him, attempting to slash right through the wolf-boy.

Jolene squirmed, gulping as she saw flashes of the battle. She didn't know who to cheer for; the wolf who had been about to kill her, or the croc-creature, who looked like he'd just as soon kill both of them…

Alex skidded to a stop, her eyes widening as she witnessed the battle," Holy shiitake mushrooms!"

Chloe bellowed," TRISTAN, LEATHERHEAD!" as she dove between them, kicking Tristan aside, she leapt atop Leatherhead, using a pressure point to bring him down. He growled and struggle, but as she pressed down, she soothed," Leatherhead, it's me, Chloe, stop fighting, please!"

"Where… where's the girl? He was about to.. .about to kill her…" Leatherhead rumbled.

"WHAT? NO! I was going to cut her loose!" Tristan yelled furiously.

Chloe shot Tristan a dirty look as she soothed," Jolene's fine, Leatherhead. It's going to be ok."

Leatherhead rumbled," Let me go."

Chloe slid off and he stood up, looking at Tristan with slit eyes," But he'd better not try that again."

Tristan made no comment, but he glared right back as he turned…

… to face an angry Angel.

"YOU!" she snarled as she smacked him across the face," You snuck into the Lair and kidnapped Jolene and you DIDN'T EVEN SAY HELLO!"

"Huh, I missed you too…" Tristan groaned as he faced a crowd of angry and confued faces," Ok… let me explain…"

* * *

Seeya later!

REVIEW!


	22. A good plan

Chapter 22

A Good Plan

Jolene tucked her feet closer to her self, refusing to look at anyone. She was still rattled from the ordeal she had just been through. Everyone listened as Tristan began to conclude his tale," So, I've learned that Bishop is untrustworthy, an I-"

"THAT'S the understatement of the year." Raphael growled, as Leo added," _We_ could have told you that Bishop was untrustworthy."

"Correction; you CAN trust Bishop… to be unreliable, sneaky and underhanded." Donatello cut in.

Alex chuckled slightly as she looked over at Tana," Kinda like you can depend on Tana to be a total airhead."

"And I'm quite proud of that bit of reliability on my part." Tana snorted.

Tristan growled," The POINT is, I'm not going to work for him anymore. I wanted to find out what the crystal does, so that way, I can figure out what Bishop wants with it and thwart him… but if no one knows what it does, then my plan is a bit fruitless." Tristan murmured glumly.

Chloe stood up as she looked at Donatello," Should we test out the crystal? To see if it does what Kirby's Crystal could do?"

Jolene looked up, shyly," Uh… how?"

Donatello responded," The crystal your uncle owned could bring his drawings to life…"

Chloe added," I have a couple of harmless sketches that I could trace."

Jolene handed the crystal over.

Chloe tied the crystal to her pencil and quickly grabbed a picture she had sketched of a Butterfly. She traced it's outline, neatly and quickly.

Then, they waited.

Slowly, color spread over the picture, like a fire, and the magnificent creature hoisted it's self from the page, fluttered it's wings once before flitting from the table, a living, breathing object. Chloe sucked in her breath sharply, fascinated as she watched her creation fly gently, like a piece of rainbow through the atmosphere.

Even Tana was quiet as Chloe silently chased after the butterfly, holding out her hand mutely.

The butterfly ignored her, as it explored it's new surroundings delicately.

"Well, now we know what the crystal does… And we all have a very good idea as to what either one of our enemies will do with it if they ever grab it," Leatherhead rumbled quietly as he observed the delicate butterfly in it's meandering path.

Chloe paused in surprise, as the tiger-striped butterfly veered off suddenly, and delicately hovered over and around the giant mutant croc. Leatherhead kept perfectly still, as the artificial creature gently landed on his arm.

Mikey grinned," Wow… butterflies and LH… I guess opposites do attract!"

Raph growled," Mikey, you're an idiot!"

Jolene looked at the butterfly in awe as well, smiling a little as she noticed how still Leatherhead was keeping, careful not to harm the little insect.

Chloe approached, still drawn to her creation.

Leatherhead offered a smile as he gently crouched and held the butterfly out to his little sister.

Chloe smiled as she held her finger out to the butterfly, which gingerly stepped onto her finger.

Squealing silently, Chloe's grin was big enough to stretch from ear to ear. Alex chuckled a little," I have a feeling she's going to be a little philosophical after this."

Donatello, who had his chin resting on his knuckles, contemplated," If Bishop could get his hands on this… he could create anything he wanted. Literally. Limited only by imagination."

Chloe's eyes flickered back to reality as she nodded.

Jolene asked softly," What should I do? What CAN I do?"

Leatherhead stood up, looking at the butterfly in Chloe's hand before his gaze roved to the crystal that had breathed life into the drawing.

Jolene noted it and walked to the pencil, picking it up, she shyly handed it to Leatherhead, who explained quietly as he examined it," I've… I've seen these before. I could swear the utroms kept some of these in their lab facilities…"

Don frowned as he decided," Jolene, you could stay here with us, if you want to, for a while… at least until we decide what to do."

Tristan was frowning as he looked at Leatherhead," I've got… something of an idea."

"What is it?" Don asked, his curiosity piqued.

Tristan shrugged," How do they know her Uncle gave her a crystal with amazing powers? If you think about it, they DON'T. they're just assuming that since he had a super-naturally powered crystal, that means she has one too… it doesn't have to be that way."

"Your point?" Leatherhead growled slightly, growing weary of the boy's arrogant attitude.

Tristan glared slightly before explaining," So, why don't we make a crystal that looks like the one she has, minus the super-powers?"

Don opened his mouth in protest… and then closed it as he thought that one out.

Leo frowned as he thought about it.

Tristan waited quietly as Chloe began to nod," It's not a bad plan."

"But is it a good plan?" Alex asked in a soft growl.

Charis frowned as she pointed out," What else could we do? It's not like we have a choice."

Raph grunted," How do we know we can trust your kid brother? He ain't exactly been a boy-scout."

"Neither are you, Raphael." Chloe retorted, but she did look at Tristan with questioning eyes.

Tristan frowned as he growled," I'll do whatever it is you want me to do, in order to gain your trust. All I can say is… Bishop is gonna just end up using me for scientific crap and I'm not going to let that happen."

Chloe watched as the butterfly floated off her arm, a thoughtful, silent expression on her face.

"Uh… well, yes, I think Chloe should catch her creation and set it loose in Central Park or something, since it doesn't really belong down here, ya know?" Charis commented quietly. Everyone pretty much noticed how Jolene's eyes hadn't really left… Leatherhead.

Tana was grinning like a cheshire cat," Yeah-"

"Ah! Jolene! Uh, let me show you your, uh, your room!" Chloe blurted, grabbing Jolene's arm, she quickly yanked her from the room before Tana could start playing cupid… which was weird, considering that Leatherhead really didn't mix well with… humans…

Although, Jolene was really sweet… and pretty… and she HAD been looking at LH like…

Chloe shook her head quickly, as if trying to rid those thoughts as she muttered," Stupid cupid…"

8~8~8~8~

Jolene sat on the edge of the bed as she asked quietly," So… I am safe here?"

"Yes." Chloe smiled gently at her as she finished setting up the corner of the room for her "guest".

Jolene sighed quietly as she murmured," I thought… I thought Tristan was going to kill me…. So, in a way… I kinda owe Leatherhead. He was just… just trying to save me…" Jolene murmured softly.

Chloe looked up and smiled kindly," Leatherhead's a very kind person. I have to warn you though, he's been through a lot. Humans aren't exactly his best friends. So, if you do run into him, make sure you don't provoke him. No jokes or anything."

"Oh! No! of course not!" Jolene protested indignantly.

Chloe sighed as she nodded, murmuring once to herself," No, no jokes… it's a wonder Tana has survived this long with all the pranks she pulls around here…"

Jolene asked, embarrassed," Um… so, what's the story here?"

Chloe flashed a smile," It's a long story. Do you have the patience for it?"

"I have nothing but patience… to a point." Jolene chuckled and nodded," Yes, please continue."

8~8~8~8~

Don and LH had taken the crystal to Leatherhead's lab, to inspect it and determine how to make harmless replicas.

Tana had decided to tag along… which, in Don's opinion… was a REALLY bad idea…

"Soooo, Leatherhead… what did you think of Jolene?" Tana grinned in a not so subtle manner.

Don bit his lip as he muttered," Tana… button up…"

Leatherhead rumbled quietly," She is very… fragile."

"Yes, yes… what about cute?"

Leatherhead stopped in his tracks, a peculiar expression on his face.

Tana, who was following behind Leatherhead, bumped into his backside and fell to her bottom," Whoa, big fella, I guess that's a… yes?" she grinned.

Leatherhead looked at her with a growl. Don thought he was going to die… until Alex came to his rescue.

WHAP!

"Ow!" Tana blurted as Alex's black-furred hand smacked her upside the head.

"Don't mind Tana, Leatherhead… she's just being an idiot."

"Hey! I'm a sensitive idiot!" Tana objected.

"Ah, so you ADMIT you're an idiot."

"Yes... except have to admit, EVERYBODY can be an idiot at times… therefore, i am no different." Tana said smugly.

Don felt relieved as Alex began to drag Tana back home," That's it! Come on! While you're in this mood, nothing good is going happen! Let's go!"

As Tana protested all the way, leatherhead and Don both exchanged a look.

"You ok?"

"Yes... let us continue." Leatherhead rumbled, trying to forget the various emotions that threatened to break loose.

8~8~8~8~8

Alex sat Tana down as she finished telling Chloe what had happened.

Chloe groaned," Tana, you didn't!"

"And what if I did?" Tana retorted," You should have seen the way she looked at him!"

"Did you forget that Leatherhead hates humans?" Chloe asked dryly.

Tana grumbled under her breath.

Charis looked up from her book and asked," Did you guys forget? The only reason why Chloe and Leo were able to get together is because Chloe's no longer human. If she was human-"

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that, exactly," Chloe protested quietly," True, it was a little confusing, but let's just say I didn't care that Leo's not human like I was."

Alex grumbled," WHY are we talking about this?"

Charis coughed and pointed to Tana, who shrugged," I'm just sayin… Jolene looks real sweet. I think she's perfect for Leatherhead."

"That's YOUR opinion, monkey-brain," Alex snapped.

Charis stood up," I suggest we drop this topic of conversation. For one thing, it's IMPOSSIBLE. Secondly, it's IRRELEVENT. And third of all… It was tana's idea."

"WHY IS THAT A REASON FOR DROPPING IT?" Tana bawled.

Charis nodded," I see your point, Chloe."

Tana cried," You guys are so mean!"

"And so can you." Chloe responded, smiling slightly," Hey, Tana, you KNOW you can be mean sometimes."

Tana sniffled as she shrugged," But… Can't we-"

"Hey Tana! Wanna go for a run on the rooftops?" Mikey came into the room, grinning as Tana jumped up, her troubles forgotten," Do I ever! Yahooo!"

Alex sighed in relief, muttering," Hate to say it… but we totally owe Mikey."

Chloe sat up, readjusting her pink mask," Well, I guess that's that then. If Jolene needs anything, we can call April."

At this moment, Angel tromped in and threw herself onto the couch, her dark eyes glaring as she muttered," i hate your brother Chloe."

Chloe chuckled," I understand the feeling, Angel."

Angel humphed," Doubt it."

Alex leaned back in her seat and muttered," I don't know about you guys, but I think we're doomed… period."

* * *

Review pweese!


	23. Doorway To Dreams

Hi! Once again, it's been forever since I updated thsi story. I've decided to end the story here and make another sequel. it just feels like the right thing to do, so... yeah.

Chapter 23

Doorway To Dreams

As Tana and Mikey challenged each other acrobatically, The fun-loving ninja turtle thought he was in heaven. Tana was so fun to hang out with! She had the most awesome prank ideas, loved and appreciated comics as much as he did and furthermore…

"Mikey! Dude, that was SO AWESOME!"

She enjoyed hanging out with him. Mikey grinned, landing on his feet after performing an incredible triple backflip, followed by an aerial cartwheel.

She grinned as they rested by Times Square, in the shadow of the moon. Tana sighed in contentment.

Mikey chuckled as he sat with her," You know, Tana, this sure is a nice night."

"You got that right, Mikey."

Tana sat right by him, hooking her arm through his," You know, I've never had this much fun… with anyone. Everyone says I go too fast."

Mikey looked at her with his big blue eyes as her green eyes turned to his.

"You and I seem to go at the same pace," Mikey began Tana chiming," I know! I totally get you! And you get me! It's SO WEIRD! No one else has ever gotten me like you do! Well, no guys."

She added, in a somewhat shy tone.

Mikey swallowed slightly as he asked," Tana… I really like you."

"I like you too, Mikey."

"…No, I mean… I think I love you."

…

"Come again?"

8~8~8~8~8

Angel glared suspiciously at Tristan as he sat on the couch, watching "The A-Team".

He finally spoke," You want a throw down? I guarantee that you'll find more satisfaction from that then just sitting there like some sort of starving spider. Besides, It's giving me the creeps. I hate spiders."

Angel snapped," I'm NOT a spider!"

Tristan turned with a smirk," Oh really? Then stop acting like one, it's very rude to act like something you're not."

Angel glared as she stomped towards him, stopping right in front of him," YOU have a lot of nerve after everything you've done!"

"Well… maybe you're right. But I've never met anyone who couldn't live with it."

Charis, entering the room, stopped short and huffed," Angel and Tristan, you both need to shape up!"

Angel protested," But HE'S being a jerk!"

Charis glared at Tristan, who shrugged," I'm not the one who's been sitting for half an hour doing nothing but glaring."

Charis face palmed before she walked out of the room, giving up.

Tristan stretched and stood to his feet, his silver grey eyes looking into Angel's golden ones," Look, Angel, You're right. I made mistakes. But you're gonna have to decide to either like or hate me. Cause whatever you have against me, it's in your head."

Angel glared some more before leaving with a huff.

Tristan continued watching his movie, chuckling," El Diablo…"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

As Donatello and Leatherhead worked on duplicating the crystal's appearance, Leatherhead, peering into a microscope, finally threw back his head, carefully pounding his fist against the wall, he exclaimed," I could swear I have seen this type of crystal before! I just know it!"

Donatello looked up with a smile," Well, Leatherhead, I wouldn't be surprised. You probably have seen them before… especially since you lived with the U-troms for so long. All that alien technology… Maybe the crystal Kirby had originated from them."

Leatherhead looked at Donatello with a smile," That is along the lines of my hypothesis as well. I cannot help but wonder…"

Donatello only nodded sagely. Neither one of them mentioned Jolene Kirby… for which Leatherhead was very grateful. Something was happening to him.

When he had seen Jolene, tied to a chair, facing a werewolf-like creature with a knife in hand, the sight had drove him mad with both indignation and protectiveness. Ever since, he couldn't help but worry about her. Even though it was now clear that Tristan wished no harm against Jolene… There were plenty of others who did.

And furthermore, she seemed to haunt the doors of his mind, no matter what subject he tried to turn his thoughts to. Her image, sweet, frightened and innocent, could not be driven from his mind. Tana's slight teasing had been unbearable. Because she was absolutely right.

The problem… the problem… Oh there wouldn't be a problem… if only he were human…

Looking at his thick, three-fingered hand with the sharp talons, he gave an inward sigh. Though he was as human as anybody in his mind, he was trapped in the form of a monster. Forever.

What angel would be willingly shackled to such a demonic looking creature?

8~8~8~8~8~8

Chloe lazily sketched on a page, as Alex showed Jolene some basic moves. Tana and Mikey had not yet come back from their midnight run. Charis was getting worried. Raphael, on the other hand, was quite enjoying the quietness, and he demonstrated this by stretching out on the couch where Tristan sat watching the "A-Team".

"Good movie."

"You said it."

"They've probably gotten head over heels into trouble…" Charis worried.

"Or love," Alex grouched," Charis, please, for the love of all that is sacred, please calm down and help me with teaching Jolene!"

Charis mumbled under her breath as she came forward and offered to spar with Jolene. Alex got out the sparring gear they had acquired from April.

Chloe suddenly bolted upright as she squealed," Look! Check out this picture I just drew!"

Alex looked at the picture with approval," Cool doorway."

Jolene looked at her, furrowing her brow," it looks familiar. I remember a picture that my uncle had drawn that had a door that looked exactly like it."

Charis looked at the picture, her brow furrowed," I dig it. Why doesn't your door frame look like that?"

Chloe laughed," Maybe I can pursued Donatello to help me make my doorway like this. I really like it."

The door way was both ornate and yet looked like something from a sci-fi movie. Alien and ancient.

Chloe smiled as she looked at her drawing and went to post it on her wall.

Alex turned back to Jolene," Ok, let's run through that kata again."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Donatello returned from Leatherhead's, well satisfied with himself. He found to his chagrin, that Angel was in a full-fledged fight with Tristan. A verbal fight that was bordering on coming to blows.

Raphael was trying to break them up but wasn't having much success… until Master Splinter stepped in and whacked Tristan and Angel both over the head with his staff.

Looking up at the old rat, who was positively bristling, Splinter demanded," You both have the mindset of toddlers!"

Angel pointed at tristan as she snapped," HE started it!"

Tristan snorted," The hell I did."

Splinter whacked Tristan over the head again. Tristan sighed as he mumbled," Sorry Master Splinter."

Angel had her hands on her hips as Splinter then asked," Who started the fight this time?"

Neither one answered.

Splinter glared suspiciously as Tristan coughed quietly.

Donatello quickly made his way around the war zone and entered the dojo, where Jolene was splayed out on the mat, tired out.

Alex grinned," Hey Donnie. Ol' Joby here's learnin' ta kick butt!"

Don grinned," Well, that's no surprise, she's got an awesome teacher!"

"Who learned from the best," Alex chuckled, her bright amber brown eyes sparkling as she pointed out," You and your bros taught me more then I ever could have learned from a gunman martial artist."

Don chuckled," Don't be so sure, Alex, you're a natural at this stuff."

Chloe and Charis both exchanged a covert look. As strange as it was, Donnie and Alex seemed to have a thing for each other, despite their outrageous differences. Alex was such a hotheaded time bomb and Donatello was… well, a pacifist, to be exact.

Alex only chuckled as Jolene finally sat up and smiled weakly," Hopefully, some day, I'll be a little stronger."

Alex nodded," Right on."

Donatello looked over at Chloe and told her," By the way, Chloe, your brother's getting into a string of fight with Angel. I think you need to intervene before they wear Master Splinter out."

Chloe sighed," Terrific. They have the hots for each other and neither one of them want to admit it is the problem."

Jolene looked up," They do? How can you tell?"

"Angel is easy. She pretends to hate or be indifferent to those she likes. And Tristan… he teases and picks on the girls he's attracted to. So, it's easy to see they like each other," Chloe finished.

She smiled at the dumbfounded expressions on her friends' faces," Hey, I'm an author. I study people. It helps me develop other characters."

Donatello shook his head as he added over his shoulder," We're almost done with the counterfeit crystals. They just need to grow now."

"Yay!" Jolene cheered a little.

As Don walked to his room, he happened to pass by Chloe's room, which she shared with Charis, Alex and Tana. He paused as he took a double take at a picture that was hanging by the door frame. He stared some more. and then, hoarsely, he ran back to the dojo, yelling," CHLOEEEEE!"

She jumped as she yelled back," I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Donatello raised his brow," Chloe… Did you draw that picture by your door frame?"

"You mean the one OF a doorframe? Yes."

"That's Kirby's doorframe!"

"…What?"

"It looks exactly like the doorframe Kirby created!"

Chloe was quiet. She stared at him, her blue eyes wide and her mouth slightly open before hoarsely croaking," What?"

Alex sighed," Donatello, my friend… you snapped her state of sanity. She's now completely lost it."

Chloe glared at Alex as she shook the cobwebs from her mind and spoke," My picture looks like the doorframe Jack Kirby created?"

Donatello just nodded.

Chloe swallowed as she asked," Is anyone else getting the same crazy idea that's now churning in the depths of the chasm in MY head?"

Donatello sighed as he nodded," Most likely."

"What?" Leo entered the dojo at that moment, noting the tension he immediately became serious as he asked," Alright, who got kidnapped this time?"

8~8~8~8~8~8

Tana and Mikey came back home shortly, both looking extremely shy and quiet for some reason. Charis and Alex grinned as Tana sat on the couch, wide-eyed and mystified.

Mikey and Tana were hardly even aware of the debate that was going on at that moment.

"It;s too dangerous. Kirby got trapped in the dimension he created, there's just no safe way of guaranteeing he's even alive!"

"if it was Master Splinter, we'd do it. If it was Charis or Alex, we'd do it. If it was Raph or Mikey, we'd do it-"

"I'm not so sure about Mikey…" Raphael grinned evilly.

"Not helping Raph…" Charis mouthed quietly as Jolene whispered," He was the closest thing to a father that i ever knew."

Splinter now raised his head," We could not call ourselves honorable if we did not do whatever it took to rescue this man. He was a friend to Donatello. This makes him a friend to us all."

Chloe looked at Leo with pleading, puppy eyes. He couldn't resist her when she looked so cute.

"Alright. Chloe, get the crystal from Leatherhead," Leonardo commanded," Raph, Don, go get your equipment. Don, whatever you think will help, bring it."

Chloe nodded," Come on, Jolene, let's go get it!"

Jolene nodded as she stood and went with Chloe. Raph and Don both left to get the equipment. Raphael, to stock on both weapons and what survival gear they had.

Mikey, drawn out of his daydream state, plaintively asked," wait, what are we doing again?"

Splinter looked at his youngest son and sighed slightly, as Tristan, who had been sitting beside Mikey, looked at the confused terrapin," Dude, pay attention! We're doing a rescue in which we may never come back from!"

"Oh… looks like another day in the life," Mikey humphed as he stood up and went to pack.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Jolene asked quietly," Why did you ask me to come with you?"

Chloe responded," Well, I just think you ought to be the one to carry the crystal."

Jolene laughed nervously," I know I do a bit of sketching here and there but really, I'm not that sort of artist. I'm a musician!"

Chloe looked at Jolene with surprise," Really?"

"Yes. I can play the piano, the harp, the guitar, the violin, a little bit of the trombone and saxophone, I know how to drum, play the cello, the flute and-"

"Whoa, whoa, really? You're like your own symphony!" Chloe grinned.

Jolene blushed shyly," Oh, well, I would be but i never had enough money to actually own any of those instruments."

"How did you learn then?"

"Well… I can say that I've never stolen any of my instruments, but i never got them through honest means either," Jolene admitted softly.

Chloe looked at her with an upraised brow.

"It's a long story. I have a knack for fixing said instruments as well. I would learn to play off instruments I was hired to fix. And sometimes, I would, well, cause certain instruments to become in need of fixing just so I could learn to play the instrument," Jolene admitted quietly.

Chloe stared at her for a moment before speaking," You realize what you did was wrong, right?"

"Yes, I do."

Chloe smiled as she spoke," Maybe your Uncle thought you could design your own instruments."

Jolene perked up," You're right… too bad he didn't leave some instructions."

Chloe chuckled as they kept walking. Leatherhead was in the middle of removing the fake crystals from a shelf, smiling as he murmured to himself," Absolutely perfect."

"Leatherhead," Chloe called as she knocked on the door frame softly.

"Oh, come in, Chloe!" Leatherhead called as he placed the crystals on his work table, examining their microscopic structure and comparing it to the real crystal.

"We need Jolene's crystal back," Chloe explained.

Leatherhead looked up at them, noticing Jolene for the first time. He gulped quietly for a moment before speaking," Uh, may i inquire why?"

"Yes. I created a picture that looks exactly like the doorway Jolene's uncle created. I'm going to trace it and we're going to see if we can find her uncle."

Leatherhead looked between the two of them before asking," May I come with you? If there is any way I can lend my assistance-"

"Sure Leatherhead! Tana and Mikey seem to have suddenly become fascinated with each other, so I doubt you'll need to worry about being teased by either one of them," Chloe chuckled.

Leatherhead blushed but neither Jolene nor Chloe noticed it as he packed the fake crystals, handing the real one to Chloe.

"Let's go!" Chloe cheered.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Angel grumbled quietly as she left the Lair. Her grandmother had called her and said it was time for her to go home. Angel kicked a can as she mumbled," That Tristan… I hate him! He's such a jerk!"

_A very handsome jerk…._

_Please, he's not even human!_

_But… he sure is hot._

_NO! This is stupid! Why am i even talking about this?_

_Because it's very obviously on your mind._

_Shut up…._

Angel grumbled aloud," I'm losing it."

As she walked, she didn't notice that she was being shadowed. By several men, dressed in nice suits…

8~8~8~8~8~8~

Chloe set the drawing up by the wall and gently, began to trace it. Gently and meticulously, she ran the pencil's tip over the original lines, lovingly darkening the look and adding nothing. She breathed as she completed the trace and stepped back.

Slowly, the picture trembled and slowly, the door frame seemed to grow, erecting itself into the wall as it grew bigger, popping off the page. The frame was beautiful but the door itself was not solid. glittering pink and purple light shimmered from post to post.

Chloe smiled proudly," I call it, "Doorway To Dreams."

At this moment, Casey burst into the Lair. His eyes were wide and panicked as he gasped," Guys! it's Angel! Bishop's got her!"

Chloe whispered in shock," What?"

Tristan stiffened as he growled low," That dirty son of a-"

"What do we do now?" Alex asked, cutting off Tristan's dirty phrase.

Tana nodded," We can't leave Angel in his hands! No telling what that creep will do to her!"

Raph growled," That conniving son of a-"

Leo cut off the obscenity this time," There's nothing to be done. We have to go and rescue Angel. Jack Kirby is going to have to wait."

Jolene blurted," I can't!"

They all looked at the young woman, who shivered under their gaze but again protested," I can't leave him! Even though Angel has proved a friend, I have to find my Uncle. I didn't come this far to just stop."

There was silence. The tmnt knew that Jolene was right, but they couldn't help her and they certainly couldn't let her rescue her uncle on her own.

"Now what?" Alex grumbled.

"I'll go with Jolene."

They all looked at Leatherhead. His gaze was firm as he spoke," I have about as much knowledge as Donatello has. And you will need Donatello's help in rescuing Angel. Let me help Jolene."

Leonardo looked at Jolene, who stared back at Leatherhead," I… I would be in your debt, sir."

Chloe sighed as she put a hand to her forehead," Bishop has perfect timing."

Leo looked at his family and friends, torn. He finally decided," it's settled then. Leatherhead and Jolene will stay here to search for Kirby. The rest of us will go and rescue Angel from Bishop. Any objections?"

There were none. Alex, Tana and Charis left the room, as did Mikey, Donnie, Casey and Raph. Leo spoke," Good luck, you two," Before leaving.

Leatherhead looked at the doorframe, not without trepidation. Chloe handed Jolene the crystal and pencil, along with a sketchpad," just in case… besides, Bishop will find it hard to find this crystal if you take it to an alternate dimension."

Jolene nodded solemnly. Chloe quickly followed the other team.

Looking up at Leatherhead, Jolene asked," Are you ready?"

In response, Leatherhead hunched down and walked through the doorframe. Jolene followed him. There was no one left in the Lair… except for the glowing doorway.

* * *

Yes, this is the last chapter of this story. But I'm going to continue it in another story. So if you've been reading this, be on the look out for the sequel! We'll find out what happens to Jolene and Leatherhead. And we'll also see what exactly Bishop has planned for Angel.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
